FY Trip to Six Flags
by dragoon811
Summary: I AM BACK! NEW! PART 22! ENJOY! XD
1. Disclaimer

Hello, peoples! ^_^  
  
This is.......*drumroll please!*.......A new story by.......ME! *bwa ha ha!*  
  
Well, okay, perhaps not such a big deal, but - HEY! Most of the FY gang gets to go to Six Flags! How cool is that? =D  
  
I promise to be gentle! This is rated PG-13 for some implied stuff, and Tasuki's implied foul mouth, and violence!  
  
Also, a warning to the wise! (And the not-so-wise, as the case could possibly!) I do have some alternate pairings! *cringe* Well, I don't! They just happened! (  
  
I also kind of grabbed the characters and dressed them all modern and have them with their basic knowledge of stuff. So, in other, words, Hoto-sama ain't married to or aware of Houki! *cheers* And no one is dead!  
  
I take that back. I might kill off Tamahome! I apologize to Tamahome-fans, but I am a pure-bred, 100% Tamahome-hater! Well, okay..I like Taka and Evil Tamahome, but something about the REAL Tamahome just sets my teeth on edge! =D  
  
Also, if anyone is out of character...REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! I am trying very, very, hard! With the exception of Tomo and Hotohori and Soi. The two Seiryu Seishi get this chance to act like *normal* human beings. And Hotohori gets to be himself, too! You know, the Hotohori who laughs and jokes like any NORMAL 18-yr-old boy, and....... oops! I am very much into this! Besides, Watase HAS said that he;s like that when away from duties! I like to let him be him as much as possible! =D  
  
But would you like to know what trendy styles our fave bishounen and mikos are sporting?  
  
Go to the chapter labeled "Clothing of the Seishi and Mikos". That is where it is! It's there even though I AM also putting some descriptions in the story, but these...these are the detailed ones! Do you wanna drool-fest or a good laugh? Take a gander at what they're wearing! =D  
  
Want to make a cameo? Be a Six Flags staff member? A guest at the park? Review and tell me! ^.^ I would be more than happy to do a few cameos.......Um.......I might make a few myself until I get some people wanting to be cameo-ed! Well, me, or some of my buds, such as Megumi, Minako, Inu, Tano, Jess, and Mark.....XD  
  
Oh! And the MOST IMPORTANT PART of the disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OF FORM OWN SIX FLAGS OR FUSHIGI YUGI! They belong to whatever wonderful loonies dreamt up the parks and the wonderful FY goddess.......YU WATASE! (Even tho that's not her real name, that's what she writes under, but before I confuse you I'm going to shut up!)  
  
So..that is all for the disclaimer! A page or less?! OMG, I am so happy! ^.^ 


	2. FY Trip to Six Flags Fashion Guide

FY SIX FLAGS TRIP FASHION GUIDE!!!!  
  
Welcome to the fashion guide! Merely click the name too see the full, pop- up image! JUST KIDDING! I wish! ^_^  
  
The Suzaku Bunch: uh-oh...great...now THAT'S stuck in my head! Aagh!  
  
Miaka - daisy duke shorts, adidas running shoes with red stripes, and a little yellow tank top with spaghetti straps. And she also is carrying a red backpack/purse to match her shoes!  
  
Tamahome - loose green khaki shorts, comfy sports sandals with socks, and a gray T-shirt that says: "Money is my life".  
  
Tasuki - the necklaces are missing! But he's wearing the earrings! He's also wearing some blue jeans, black sneakers with flames going up them, a black baseball hat that says "I play with matches", and a black polo shirt with a white collar.  
  
Mitsukake - *gasp! He's IN this?!* Is wearing Dockers, brown loafers, and a purple polo shirt with a brown belt. And his hair is normal! It looks so much cuter that way! No evil bandanas! ^_^  
  
Chiriko - Boy genius sports blue jean overalls, a yellow t-shirt, sneakers, and a red hat. He's not really in this fic...gomen! I like him, too!  
  
Chichiri - blue jean shorts, flip-flops a type of sandals, a loose blank white T-shirt, and a windbreaker with the same print as his kasa. And, yes, he is wearing the hat in case it rains. No da.  
  
Nuriko - YAY!!! The second-to-best epitome of hotness! Um...Gomen! Well, he's wearing semi-tight blue jeans, a white tank top, red keds a type of sneaker, and a white hat that has "Team Suzaku" written on it in red cursive. I thought that was cute. He has a red flannel shirt tied around his waist for when it gets chilly. He also has a backpack of stuff.  
  
Hotohori - *swoon, sigh, giggle, drool* This hottie...er...Seishi is wearing a black leather fanny-pack OMG! It emphasizes his cute little bum! and tight black jeans What is it with me dressing him in tight pants?! BECAUSE IT'S GOOD ON HIM!, red T-shirt, and black boots. He looks good!  
  
The Seiryu Group:  
  
Yui - she's wearing mint-green short-alls and a light blue t-shirt with a pink hat and pink sneakers. You know, people usually dress her kinda slutty or something, so I wanted to show her sweet side! ^.^ She also has a pink fanny-pack.  
  
Miboshi and Ashitare and wearing ropes, ducktape, and dirty socks. Oh, wait...that's because they've been tied up, gagged, and left OUT of this fic! ^_^  
  
Nakago - His blonde hair is in a ponytail, and it looks quite cute on him! He also has on a boring sky-blue t-shirt. so WHAT if it happens to be too tight?! It's cute! Along with the blue jeans, he has on some tan construction boots. And Hello-Kitty boxers. (NOT! Well, maybe. Who's looking?!)  
  
Amiboshi - the bandana why me?!, a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a green windbreaker in the lovely gray backpack he's wearing!  
  
Suboshi - the bandana they're twins!, a green t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a yellow windbreaker in the lovely gray backpack he's wearing! did I really just re-type all of that instead of copy-paste?! Yes! OMG! ^.^...  
  
Soi - Hey, she's kinda pretty! Well, her hair is different, too! It's down in one ponytail stuffed through the back of her black baseball cap that says "Angel" in sparkly silver letters. Her clothing consists of dark brown hiking boots, hip-hugger khaki pants, a stretchy black t-shirt, and a khaki- colored purse. She also has on rose nail polish and tasteful silver eyeshadow with some clear lip-gloss.  
  
Tomo - YES! The fourth hottie! five if you count Mitsukake! HE IS WITHOUT MAKEUP OR NAILPOLISH!!! WHOO!! *ahem* He is wearing that lovely silver hair of his in a high ponytail *swoon*, along with black combat boots, a tight black T-shirt *double drool*, and some black jeans. He looks good, even with the black backpack!  
  
Also appearing in this are a few cameos!  
  
Anytime you see a cute little kid in overalls, it's a Nyan-Nyan! The daycare lady is...TAIITSUKUN! Also, all the costumed characters are played by...Dunno. ^.^  
  
But, yes, Sunkake-Baba DOES get a part in this, as do the insufferably-cute Nyan-Nyans! Not only are they at the park, they're also at home! ^_^ Look for them! They shouldn't be too hard to find at home! ^_^  
  
OKAY! On to the story! ^.^ 


	3. Part 1

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part One! (with cameos by some friends of mine!)  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes, six tickets," the tall blonde main with a ponytail and wearing blue jeans, and blue t-shirt and tan construction boots told the Six Flags ticket seller menactingly.  
  
"Two hundred and ten dollars, please." Mark said.  
  
The blonde man narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Is that so?"  
  
"I mean, uh...Congratualtions! You are the five-hundreth-eighty-eigth customer today! All your tickets are free!"  
  
"That's what I thought." Nakaga grabbed the tickets and strode off.  
  
*  
  
"Isn't there any place to park?!" Tasuki grumbled, peering over the steering wheel. "'Che! We've been going in circles forever...Oi! There's one open! Ah, *beep!*! Some jerk's too far over!"  
  
"So stop the car," Nuriko said slyly, undoing his seatbelt. Tasuki complied and Nuriko hopped out. "Just wait! I'll fix it!"  
  
The rest of the car - minus a cuddling Miaka and Tamahome - sweat-dropped as Nuriko easily picked up and moved the cement-mixing truck.  
  
"There! Okay, Tasuki! Now you can park!"  
  
"'Bout time!" He parked the car, then turned and glared at the two love birds in the back. "OI! We're here!"  
  
"Are we?" Tamahome asked, sounding a bit dazed.  
  
"We are!!!" Miaka said cheerfully, bouncing in her seat as she saw the huge coasters. "Finally!"  
  
Chichiri turned around in the passenger seat, smiling. "Okay, let's go no da!"  
  
*  
  
"HOW much for tickets?!" Tamahome shrieked, causing many people to turn and stare.  
  
"Two hundred and eighty-three dollars," Mark said.  
  
"I'M NOT PAYING THAT MUCH!!!" He was in a full-blown temper-tantrum now.  
  
"What's going on over here?" asked a small, cute, and rather young voice. "Oh! Hello!"  
  
"Chiriko!" Tasuki said, grinning. "An' I though ya said ya couldn't come! 'Che!"  
  
"I can't!" The boy-genius said brightly. "I work here, designing rides and stuff!"  
  
"Wow!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
Chiriko turned to Mark. "They're friends of mine, ok? Tano - the park owner, you guys - gave me some passes for them."  
  
Mark sighed. This day was just too weird.  
  
*  
  
"Ooo!!! Minako's Cotton Candy stand!" Miaka squealed, and rushed towards the vendor. "OOF!"  
  
She crashed into someone else and they both went flying to the ground. Her daisy-duke clad legs flew up and over her head, nearly giving Tamahome a nosebleed.  
  
"I'm sorry! Are you okay, Miaka?" The concerned boy dusted off his yellow t- shirt and blue jeans before helping the tangled miko to her feet.  
  
"Amiboshi? What are you doing here?" Hotohori asked the young Seiryu seishi.  
  
Amiboshi blushed. "Well, you see, we kind of coerced Nakago into taking us here."  
  
"And how much did YOU pay for YOUR tickets?" Tamahome asked smugly.  
  
"I didn't pay anything," Amiboshi said honestly.  
  
Tamahome's jaw dropped. "WHAT?! How?!"  
  
Amiboshi shrugged. "Nakago said that he got them from the ticket-seller."  
  
Hotohori shook his head sadly. "He must have intimidated the ticket seller. That's both sad and low."  
  
"I agree!" Nuriko said, staring at Hotohori with wide sparkly eyes. Hotohori, who had been sitting next to Nuriko the whole way here, tried to ignore him.  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka said impatiently, running up and tugging on his arm. "Come on! I want cotton candy!"  
  
"Here, Miaka!" Money appeared over Miaka's shoulder. Miaka turned and glomped Yui.  
  
"THANK YOU!" She took the money and ran back to the vendor.  
  
Tasuki glared sullenly at the people coming up behind Yui. "Great. MORE Seiryu seishi......."  
  
Hotohori nodded stiffly to the blonde. "Nakago."  
  
"Hotohori."  
  
"You're missing two seishi."  
  
"Ashitare and Miboshi aren't welcome."  
  
"So I see." Hotohori looked over the blonde, then down at his own tight black jeans, red t-shirt, and black boots. "Amazing. I still look better than you."  
  
Attempting to stop the fight before it started, Soi smiled at Nuriko. "You like nice..."  
  
Nuriko beamed, pleased. He'd rather liked the combination of blue jeans and a white tank top with running shoes and a "Team Suzaku" hat himself. "So do you, Soi!"  
  
Soi examined her rosy nails, black tank, and khakis. "Thank you!"  
  
Tomo sniffed softly, looking hurt. "Once again, I'm all left out......."  
  
"You - ah - you look very.......Oh my god! You're not wearing any makeup! You're gorgeous! Why do you cover this up?!" Nurikp cooed over Tomo, who turned pink.  
  
He nervously tucked a stray strand of silver hair back into place, brushing his unpainted nails over the black t-shirt and black jeans, feeling suddenly self-conscious. "Th-thank you..."  
  
Hotohori also smiled, and patted Tomo on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Yes, you look very nice. I am better looking, of course, but you look very nice."  
  
Suboshi came running up just then, wielding a plastic light-up sword bigger than he was, whooping with glee.  
  
(Author's note: I don't know if they're still around, but the Arashi sisters, whose site I can no longer find, *cries*, often portrayed the twins as the 15~16 yr.old kids that they were...you know, total mood swings, and very playful with each other and carefree. So, if they ever get to read this, thank you to the Arashi sisters and their friends! They had an awesome site with some great fics, esp. one called 'Mall Rats'. I still have that one and a couple others saved. They were great writers!.......okay, this rant is over.....)  
  
He attacked his brother, who ducked low, and Suboshi tripped over him and went flying into the pavement, skidding to a halt. Worried, Yui ran over to him.  
  
"Suboshi! Are you alright?!" She knelt beside the green t-shirt wearing twin, and he rolled onto his back, laughing.  
  
"You win, Aniki!" He called, letting Yui help him to his feet. "Thanks, Yui- chan!"  
  
"You're welcome, Suboshi." She hugged him.  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori simultaneously raised their eyebrows at Tomo and Soi in curiosity. Soi leaned in conspiratorily. "They're an item now......."  
  
"Aww......." Nuriko said, eyeing Hotohori. "They're so cute together!"  
  
Hotohori also smiled, trying very hard to ignore Nuriko again. "Yes, they are."  
  
Nuriko pouted, and Miaka bounced back over to Tamahome, who had been watching everything in shock.  
  
"TAMA!!" she squealed, and he seemed to wake up.  
  
"Hey! Don't call me that! I'm not a cat!"  
  
~*~ 


	4. Part 2

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Two!  
  
~*~  
  
"What should we go on first?" Amiboshi asked, breaking into the current argument over what area of the park was the best for food.  
  
Nakago turned to him coldly. "We? Who said we were going to stay with them?"  
  
Hotohori's eyes narrowed. "'They' have names."  
  
The blonde smirked. "Not ones they would want to hear, though..."  
  
*WHAM!!!*  
  
Nakago went sailing through the air, and Nuriko cracked his knuckles in satisfaction.  
  
"I have no problem with staying with you guys!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Mitsukake (OMG! HE SPEAKS!) smiled. "I'm sure that you will all have fun. Chiriko offered to let me watch him work. I think that I'll take him up on his offer."  
  
"But...what if one of us gets hurt?!" Yui asked.  
  
The healer shrugged. "Radio for me. Tell the nearest staff member that I'm with Chiriko."  
  
He wandered off.  
  
Just then, Chichiri popped up, arms loaded with toys and candy. "DAAAA!!!"  
  
Miaka nearly fell over. "Chichiri! Where have you been?!"  
  
"Playing carnival games, no da!" He pointed. "I'm really good at the water gun races no da!" He took off his kasa-print windbreaker, pushing the toys and candies into it. They disappeared, and Miaka looked disappointed.  
  
An explosion went off by the stadium, and they turned to the spot, wide- eyed.  
  
"RUN FER IT!" Tasuki shouted, running towards them.  
  
Tamahome's eyes bulged at the amount of thick, black smoke now permeating the air. "What did you DO, you flame-brain?!"  
  
"I SET FIRE TER SOMETHIN'!" Tasuki finally caught up to them. "How was I supposed ter know that all th' fireworks were in th' shed?!"  
  
Amiboshi blanched. "Maybe we had better be going to a ride or something..."  
  
Tomo nodded. "Good idea."  
  
Soi noticed the security coming and began to hustle them all in line for the N1NJ4 ride. (Author's Note: this is L337, I learned it from Megatokyo, a web comic that is totally cool! You should check it out! It is 5W337!)  
  
*  
  
The ceiling of Taiitsukun's palace had a new hole, and amid the debris was...Nakago.  
  
"Fix! Fix! Heal! Heal!" The insufferably cute Nyan-Nyans chorused, bounding over to him.  
  
Taiitsukun cackled evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
Gomen ne! I know that it was short! ^_^  
  
I promise that the next part will have more...meat...to it! ^_^ 


	5. Part 3

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Three!  
  
~*~  
  
While in line for the N1NJ4, Soi, Tomo, Hotohori, and Nuriko duked it out for possession of the much-coveted front seats of the first car.  
  
In the first match Hotohori won one of the front seats, and watched the other three go through five rounds until Soi won the second seat, much to Nuriko's disappointment.  
  
Miaka looked nervously at the two-by-two seating, eight-passengers per car, six-cars-per-train ride full of steep drops, shallow banks, and twists and turns, and then decided to pass.  
  
Yui, ever the good friend, also opted to stay behind to keep Miaka company...or at least out of trouble.  
  
So, in the end, the seating order went somewhat like this (from the front seats of the first car to the end of the first car...the other cars were full of people that we don't really care about...): Hotohori and Soi, Tomo and Nuriko, Suboshi and Amiboshi, and Tasuki and Tamahome.  
  
The group buckled in tightly, the staff checking each of the straps to make sure that they were secure.  
  
Chichiri stood by Miaka and Yui, waving merrily. "Have fun, no da!"  
  
Hotohori grinned and waved back. Tasuki hit Tamahome with his tessen and Chichiri took it away.  
  
"OI! Gimme back my tessen!" The red-haired bandit shouted as the ride began.  
  
"It can wait until you're done, no da!" Chichiri called back.  
  
The train slowly climbed up at a steep angle, the twins, Nuriko, and Tomo chatting in amiable anticipation.  
  
At the top the the train stopped, giving those in the front car - those in the front seats in particular, a good look at the nearly sheer drop to come.  
  
Hotohori gripped the handrail. Oh, Suzaku...Why am I am sitting here?!  
  
There was a lurch as the brakes released, and the cars began to fall. There was a loud, feminine scream as they were slung into the first turn.  
  
*  
  
Nakagi ran from the room, screaming, as he was chased by about three dozen Nyan-Nyans.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, no! So, who screams like a girl?  
  
=D  
  
Wouldn't YOU like to know!!  
  
Darn, I guess that you'll have to read the next part to find out...tra la la...Me bad! ^.^ 


	6. Part 4

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Four!  
  
Hotohori: I really want to know who's screaming like a girl.  
  
Me: Well, uh...  
  
Hotohori: *raises an Imperial eyebrow* Why does this scare me?  
  
Me: Mitsukake screams like a girl...  
  
Hotohori: He wasn't on the ride, remember?  
  
Me: Oh. Yeah........Heh heh! ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
The seishi pulled into the station and piled out of the car, laughing hysterically. Soi shrieked and Hotohori caught her as she fell, her ankle twisted in the strap of her purse, preventing her from exiting the car.  
  
Tamahome glared at Tasuki. "Don't you dare say it, Flame-Brain!"  
  
"Say what, no da?" Chichiri asked. Tasuki smirked as he retrieved his tessen.  
  
"Tamahome doesn't want you to know that he screams like a girl!" Suboshi whooped, running past them to glomp Yui. "That was so fun, Yui-chan! You should have been on it! Chichiri could have kept Miaka company!"  
  
Tamahome glared at Suboshi. "You're dead, you psychotic yo-yo pervert boy!"  
  
He charged the Seiryu seishi, only to find himself trying to run on air. Dangling, he looked down at Nuriko's placid face.  
  
"Oh, Tama-kins...What am I going to do with you?" He tsked softly in dismay. "Picking on children..."  
  
"You could put me DOWN, for starters!!!" He bellowed, wriggling madly.  
  
"Oh?" Nuriko arched one eyebrow. "Well, okay, Tama-kins...if you insist..."  
  
"NO! I changed my mind! I changed my miiiiiiinnnnndd!!!!!" Tamahome flew off the exit platform and into a tree. "...ouch..."  
  
Tomo cackled and Nuriko stared at him. "How'd you make such a funky sound?"  
  
"I - don't know," Tomo said hesitantly, turning pink.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you people PLEASE move so that we can load more passengers and keep the line moving?" Asked an exasperated staff member whose nametag read "Jess". "I mean, I do have a job...don't make me call Scotty the Security Guy over here to kick your butts out of the park..."  
  
Hotohori was still trying to untangle Soi's foot. "We will move as soon as ALL of us are able to move."  
  
"Oh, no!" Jess cried, rushing over. "Is she stuck?!"  
  
Tasuki's temper flared. "Well, she's not doin' it fer fun! 'Che!"  
  
What ensued next was a long struggle - Soi's foot was caught in the purse strap, but the purse itself had become entangled with the safety bar and the purse wasn't allowing the bar to come down, so she was stuck, good and proper.  
  
Nuriko finally managed to find enough footing in the front of the car and pushed the bar down, a faint snap coming from the inside of the purse, but the purse slid free, followed by her foot.  
  
They quickly got exited the ride, Soi glad that the only thing that had snapped with the handle of her hairbrush and not her sunglasses.  
  
"Now where, no da?"  
  
"MINAKO'S FUDGE SHOP!" shrieked Miaka, and ran off. They all sigh and followed her.  
  
*  
  
The Nyan-Nyans easily caught up to and recaptured Nakago. The blonde struggled for a long, long time.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, no! How DARE I leave here! ^.^  
  
And why am I being so *cruel* to Nakago?!  
  
(Nakago: that's what I want to know...)  
  
Well, more soon! I promise! ^.^ 


	7. Part 5

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Five!  
  
A/N: I've been told I need longer chapters. My response: If I do that, heaven help us! ^.^ I will try, tho! I was trying to divide in places where it will make you want to read more. I hope! Also, a request for more Chiriko! So, I cut him from later and put this part here, to appease the Goddess...^.^  
  
(It's like this: if you want people to keep coming back, give them what they want!)  
  
****Is anyone interested in having the Seishi play Virtual Reality games?****  
  
Also my goal is to post at least one new chapter a week! Me so happy! =D It may not happen, so...eh! I will try! I do have things to do other than watch FY!  
  
Hotohori: YOU DO?!  
  
Me: *blush* Well, yeah...Just because I WANT to watch FY and write FY and eat sleep breathe FY doesn't mean I CAN...:)  
  
Hotohori: *pout*  
  
Me: Yeah, that's how I feel about it..  
  
Also! MORE CAMEOS! WOOT!  
  
~*~  
  
Chiriko swiped his ID pass, complete with kawaii little photo, through the slot, and there was a soft "click" as the door opened.  
  
Mitsukake followed him into the room, looking somewhat awed by the impressive machinery and giant TV screens that were either linked to the security cameras or were following the track of a coaster-in-progress.  
  
Chiriko smiled. "And here's my office, Mitsukake-san! I love all of this equipment!"  
  
Mitsukake nodded and smiled back. "Have you created any of the roller coasters yet, Chiriko?"  
  
"No, not yet! I'm only working on one right now -oh, hello!" The door creaked open and a very pretty girl smiled her hellos as she took her seat at her end of the two-worker office.  
  
"Mitsukake, this is my office-partner. We call her the Dragon Goddess, because she is the creator of the most popular coaster in the park!" Chiriko seemed very excited.  
  
"How do you do?" Mitsukake said politely, shaking the Dragon Goddess' hand.  
  
She smiled back. "Very well, thank you. Chiriko here is determined to beat my Dragon coaster. It won't be easy to do, but if anyone can, it's him."  
  
Chiriko grinned. "And if I win, you can call it the Tiger! I would call it the Phoenix, because of Suzaku, but there already is one in the park!"  
  
The Dragon Goddess nodded, grinned, and they all got to work.  
  
*  
  
Tomo found edible nail polish in the fudge shop, and Nuriko was fascinated by the great big red lips made of bubblegum, so he grabbed a bag full of them, brushing past Miaka at the register as she purchased cookies and peanut butter fudge.  
  
Even Tamahome splurged a bit for some gold-foil covered chocolate coins, in a bin next to the candy necklaces that Tasuki was digging through, looking for the five longest ones he could five. (He wants five because he was the fifth seishi found...) Chichiri grabbed a few boxes of Everlasting Gobstoppers.  
  
Suboshi and Amiboshi got some ring pops (if one person says "Wonder Twin Powers, Activate", I'll kill them. Slowly.), and Yui bought a bunch of very chewy licorice ropes. (Probably to keep Miaka quiet, you know?) Soi spent a while filling a bag of gummy worms and a bag of jelly beans.  
  
Hotohori wandered around the shop, wanting to be a bit different, and finally decided on some boy fudge and five caramel apples.  
  
Finally, after they had all paid, they filed out of the shop and Chichiri pulled out a map. "Let's pick a ride, no da!"  
  
"Something slow," said Tamahome, watching Miaka devour her goodies. "I don't want to become a barf bag..."  
  
"How about the Needle?" suggested a random guest, watching them.  
  
"Thanks, er...what's yer name?" Tasuki said, looking confused.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm Inu! I'm the owner's girlfriend." Inu smiled. "If you've just pigged out on candy, the Needle is the safest bet. Unlike the Merry-Go- Round, you spiral up very slowly so that you can get a good look at the park. That might give you direction, too. Well," she turned to go. "See you around! Have fun!"  
  
The seishi waved, watching her melt into the crowd. "The Needle, eh?"  
  
"Yes, Tasuki, the Needle, no da."  
  
And off they went!  
  
*  
  
(No, the chapter is NOT done yet! I really am trying to make this longer! How about we check in on Nakago, hmm?)  
  
"I can fix your evilness," one Nyan-Nyan said to Nakago, leaning close to his face. He whimpered and struggled, but was being held down by the rest of the Nyan-Nyans.  
  
"Or...I can fix Taiitsukun's face!!!" At this, all the Nyan-Nyans jumped to their feet and ran for the Old Bag.  
  
She easily punted them through the roof and then turned to Nakago, but he was faster and threw her out of the roof, too.  
  
That settled, he ran for Six Flags.  
  
*  
  
The group filed onto the Needle, and they began to slow ascent to the top, and Inu had been right - there really was a great view from up here!  
  
Hotohori leaned over Nuriko to point the most popular ride, the Dragon, to Chichiri. "We should go on that one."  
  
Nuriko was in utter bliss. Hotohori-sama! Leaning over him! He nearly passed out until Tasuki leaned over Chichiri and poked his side.  
  
"Oi! Okama! What's wrong with ya?"  
  
Nuriko blushed. "I - I don't do heights well!"  
  
"'Che! An' no wonder! Yer all red and goofy-lookin'..."  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Tasuki flew back and smacked into Tamahome, who shoved him. "HEY! Watch it, you Flame Brain!"  
  
"Don't shove me, Obake-chan! REKKA SHINEN!"  
  
"Noo!! Tamahome!" Miaka cried, glomping the crispy seishi.  
  
Soi laughed. "You know, you Suzaku people aren't so bad, after all! What was Nakago so worried about?"  
  
Tomo cackled. "I agree! Eh? What's that?"  
  
He pointed at three dozen small specks and one large one hurtling towards them.  
  
A few seconds later. As they all watched, Taiitsukun smacked into the window of the Needle.  
  
"S-SUNKAKE BABA!!!" Tasuki and Tamahome screamed, clutching each other in fear. Soi and Tomo ducked and covered with the twins. Yui was okay with it until the Nyan-Nyans also smacked into the window.  
  
Hotohori turned away. "I cannot bear such ugliness..."  
  
"You said it," Nuriko whispered back, also trying not to look at the hideous sight of Windshield-Death Taiitsukun.  
  
"Hi, Taiitsukun, no da!" Chichiri waved as the Old Bag slowly slid down, off the window. "She's gone now, so it's safe to look, no da!"  
  
~*~  
  
It's a new action figure! "Windshield-Death Taiitsukun!" With real Splatting action! Comes complete with extra Nyan-Nyans for fixing the face, whom you can simply push this button demonstrates to send them all into orbit!  
  
Yeah! I managed two cameos in one part! Woot! ^.^  
  
Any other cameo-wanters out there? ^.^ Lemme know! This is fun!  
  
(Also, was that a bit better? I tend to end when my sugar-rush does...otherwise the park might die...O.o;...)  
  
Later! ^.^ 


	8. Part 6

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Six!  
  
A/N: Well, I am going for about, oh...one cameo this time around...Why, I don't know, but I am anyways. (  
  
Also, hmm...let me see...I am a psycho! =D Well, we knew that... Also, cameo-wanters! When you want ur cameos, I need to know if you have any particular seishi that u wanna be cameo-ed with!  
  
That will help. I mean, Stariko has told me who...and for the other two, Lady Diamond and Digi-Riven...I will put u in ASAP! I had already had this done when I went back to add this!  
  
Yes, some of you may hope that I can update more than once a week, but I try - Honest! I do have other things to do, I think I said before...^.^  
  
So, now...onto the story!  
  
~*~  
  
The Needle came to a halt at the bottom, and they catiosuly got off, making sure that Taiitsukun and the Nyan-Nyans were nowhere to be found.  
  
Thankfully, the Daycare center was closeby and now strangely full of cute little girls in overalls.  
  
Just then, Amiboshi pointed out something. "Hey, cool! Look, they have one of those things where you take old black and white photos in costumes! Neat!"  
  
They followed him over to the building.  
  
"Hello!" Said a cheerful person, bounding over to them."I'm Stariko! How can I help you today?"  
  
"How much does this cost?" Amiboshi asked, looking at the array of costumes, from gangsters to westerns. "I mean, for pictures..."  
  
Stariko grinned at him. "Well, for such a big group, I'll let you have one pic of all of you, one copy for each, for fifty dollars total, and you can have any other pics for free!"  
  
They all cheered, and started looking through the costumes. Stariko, for some odd reason, seemed very eager to help Tasuki find something to wear.  
  
"'Che! Crazy female! What're ya followin' ME fer?!" He said at one point.  
  
Stariko got all teary-eyed. "I-I'm sorry...I was just trying to be helpful and...and ..do my job..."  
  
Tasuki looked uncomfortable. "I - I - I'm sorry! 'Che! I didn't mean ter make ya cry! Aw, come on now...I'm sorry I yelled atcha..." He gave her a clumsy hug. "Darn women...I tell ya, they're cunning..."  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, while they were looking through the costumes, Nakago was running through the country towards Six Flags.  
  
He'd been the one who'd intimidated the boy out of the tickets, so he was going to go!  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, it was short! Gomen ne!!! ^_^  
  
Darned essays!!! *goes back to typing frantically about some dead author no one cares about anyways*  
  
Gomen ne!!! ^_^ 


	9. FY Trip to Six Flags Photo Special Editi...

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Welcome! This is the Special Edition of Photos!  
  
Why? Well, I don't really feel like writing it, so I thought that I would basically describe the outfits and pairings! So, this way, if anyone wants to do any fan-art, that'd be fab! I'd love to see it! *grins*  
  
I sincerely apologize to the people lined up for cameos, but I'm sick and only partly done with the next part. My bf complained that it was too short, so I am trying to make it longer. *sniffles pitifully and blows her nose* Blech. I feel awful, but doing this sure cheers me up!  
  
This and that luscious pic of Hoto-sama that www.asktheseishi.com had up in the Seishi of Week section. By now it's most likely in Hotohori's fan art gallery, but ooh....*drools* Remembers her bf, and gets really dirty thoughts. Ack! Sorry - the hentai fairy seems to like me...You know, my school sells fried twinkies? *gags* That's just nasty. I'm sorry, but it is. Not to mention hentai...O.o;! Gotta run! ^.^  
  
(And I am so happy! Soon my friend will start my Nuriko costume for me! I give her the cloth and a special-request drawing, and my wonderfully- talented friend will make it for me for the Anime Convention this spring!)  
  
(I am so happy with that, PLUS I found my long-lost Amuro Namie 181920 Tape! I thought that it was in my car when I had my accident, but, no! I am so glad to have found it! And it works! Yay! Okay! Onto the pics!)  
  
Photo Special Edition!  
  
~*~  
  
GROUP PORTRAIT:  
  
Back row, left to right: Chichiri, Nuriko, Hotohori, Tamahome, Soi, Tomo Front row, left to right: Suboshi, Yui, Miaka, Amiboshi, Tasuki  
  
Chichiri - he is wearing a stylish white 10-gallon Stetson, blue jeans, fluffy chaps, and a real rodeo-style shirt, and a gunbelt, sans the firearms, and a kasa-print bandana around his neck. (I have no idea how he managed that, ok?)  
  
Nuriko - he sports a rather tight mobster suit and cute little mobster hat. The suit is black with white pinstripes and a red kerchief tucked into the pocket. His dress shirt is white, and he is wearing a black necktie. He is standing very close to Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori - another tight, well-fitting mobster suit with a white dress shirt open at the collar, the black tie slightly undone. (Sexy!) He also has a red kerchief in his pocket. His suit is also black with white pinstripes, and he also has a cute little mobster hat. Yes, he looks hot. He doesn't seem to mind standing so close to Nuriko - for the picture.  
  
Tamahome - He is wearing blue jeans and a rodeo shirt. He has no imagination when it comes to this. His hands are on Miaka's shoulders.  
  
Soi - She is wearing a black mobster suit with white pinstripes, a white dress shirt, buttoned, with no tie, and a hat. She is also holding a machine gun.  
  
Tomo - I don't know why, but he has on a blue jean shirt, sheepskin chaps over blue jeans, a huge hat, a sporting two pistols in his hands. He and Soi are leaning back-to-back. They seem to have bonded over the whole firearms thing...  
  
Suboshi - He is wearing a suit like the ones mentioned above my fingers are starting to hurt and I'm not done yet..., no hat, and holding a REALLY big machine gun.  
  
Yui - in true 'mobster's girl' style, she is wearing one of those funky flapper dresses with lots of beads, heels, and a feathered hat.  
  
Miaka - She is wearing a calico prairie dress, a white cowboy hat, and boots. She seems pleased with her classic cowgirl look. She has no cleavage, and no imagination...  
  
Amiboshi - is looking so cute! ^_^ He is wearing a blue jean shirt slightly open and comfy, and blue jeans with the holster's of the gun-belt low-slung and sporting two pearly handles. He also has on cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, a random weed in his mouth, and he's holding a guitar. Very peaceful.  
  
Tasuki - Is wearing a mobster suit, the suit jacket open, his shirt mostly opened, and pointing a machine gun bigger than Suboshi's right at the camera, grinning that fanged grin of his. I really don't understand him... j/k! He's not wearing a hat.  
  
*  
  
SUZAKU GROUP PIC:  
  
They are in the same pose as the infamous Polaroid picture that Miaka took before going is search of the Shinzahos. ^.^  
  
Miaka - same thing as above.  
  
Tamahome - same thing as above.  
  
Chichiri - is now dressed like a mobster, and he is holding the hat.  
  
Nuriko - is sporting a cute little cowboy outfit! He's got on some nice jeans, some cow-hide chaps, cowboy boots, a white head at a cocky angle, and a blue jean shirt slightly open with one of those string-ties on it.  
  
Tasuki - same as above, only the gun is bigger. Again.  
  
Hotohori - *drools* He was somehow talked into blue jeans, a gun belt with one holster holding a sweet little Colt, a half-open blue jean shirt, and a white hat pushed back on his head. He is still very, very hot, and has the other gun pointing at the camera. He's smiling. kawaii!!!!  
  
*  
  
SEIRYU GROUP PIC:  
  
Left to Right: Soi, Suboshi, Yui, Amiboshi, Tomo  
  
Soi - classic cowgirl get-up, complete with cute little braids.  
  
Suboshi - as a classic cowboy, with both guns aimed at the camera.  
  
Yui - she looks like a western barmaid.  
  
Amiboshi - same as above.  
  
Tomo - eh. Same as above.  
  
* MINI-GROUPS  
  
Soi, Tomo, Hotohori, and Nuriko - all in western gear.  
  
Tasuki, Chichiri, Amiboshi, and Suboshi - all in mobster gear. No guns.  
  
Suboshi, Yui, Miaka, and Tamahome - all in western gear.  
  
*  
  
COUPLES  
  
Miaka and Tamahome - They didn't change clothes.  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi - Amiboshi is wearing the same thing and Suboshi is back in mobster gear, without the gun.  
  
Suboshi and Yui - Suboshi is in cowboy gear with the barmaid-Yui seated on his lap.  
  
Soi and Tomo - Soi and Tomo are both in the western look. They're kinda cute in this pic. Really innocent-looking.  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome - both are in the western outfits.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri - they are both in the mobster outfits. They're both holding a small machine gun. (Chichiri with a machine gun is kinda freaky, tho...)  
  
Hotohori and Miaka - both in western gear. They look like they're mid-step in a hoe-down.  
  
Miaka and Nuriko - they're both in western gear, same pose as above.  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori - both in western gear, standing back to back, smiling. They look so cute! ^.^  
  
*  
  
SILLY PICS  
  
Miaka and Yui - drunk western barmaids  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi - a mock battle, mobster theme.  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome - another mock battle, cowboy theme.  
  
Tasuki, Tamahome, and Miaka - Tasuki is pretending to pick up Miaka and Tamahome is pretending to shoot Tasuki, cowboy theme.  
  
Soi and Tomo - dressed up like a mobster couple going at it with big guns.  
  
Hotohori, Nuriko, Soi, and Tomo - a regular western hoe-down. They're doing the do-si-do.  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko - both are dressed as western barmaids. What they hell were they thinking? (They're still SEXY!!!!!!) ^.^  
  
*  
  
SINGLE PICS  
  
Hotohori in western gear, looking wistfully off into the sunset. Yes he looks sexy. Still.  
  
Nuriko in mobster gear  
  
Tasuki as a mobster with the biggest gun he could find  
  
Chichiri as a cowboy, roping a fake steer...no da.  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi in western gear. Face it. They have to be together. They're twins.  
  
Tomo - in mobster gear  
  
Soi - in western gear. (She looks really sweet like this! It is such a cute mental image...)  
  
And no one else wanted this.  
  
~*~  
  
End of the pictures! Yes, I am tired. In fact, I'm sick and I want to get better for V-Day! ^.^ So, please enjoy and if you happen to be inspired to do any fan-art, go ahead and send me a copy! ^_^ I'd love to see it!  
  
See you in Part Eight! I hope you enjoyed the special edition! ^.~  
  
***Hey, just another reminder to all u cameo-wanters! *glare* If you want a cameo with a certain seishi...TELL ME! I need to know! So this way if I give you a cameo and you don't like it, at least you can remember that I was working with very little info! Or, even better...if you really dislike a certain cast member I could possibly arrange for you to bump into them or hit them with a Frisbee or mashed potatoes hey, they gotta stop to eat sometime... or puke on their shoes! (Note: Hotohori is exempt from all but bump-ins! Lol...) Also, if I feel like it or it is the way it happens, your name may appear as a shop or ride name. (Like my bud, Minako, seems to be my token sweet-seller's name...you know, the cotton candy vender, the candy shop...) Anyways...I am going to bed! I am sick! ^.~ Well, right after I post this! ^_^ 


	10. Part 7

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Eight!!!  
  
Author's Rant: You get two short...tee hee...I have a new story up! And I am still working on Boredom! Yay! And why doesn't someone go R&R to "Moeru and Hotohori Wind Up Where?!" For me, okies? I feel like I am getting no where with that one! *cries* The ending is weak! I need help! sections this week! Why? Well, first, I got grounded for a week because I didn't make my bed you'd think that a college gal wouldn't get busted, but nnnooooo...*rolls eyes*, and seconds because of my knee! You see, I hurt it back in August when I had the glorious misfortune to get hit by two semis. gag So it's still messed up and is in another brace right now. I also just got a shot in it. You see, if we try a few things AND they WORK ...*drum roll, please...* I don't have to have surgery! *cheers*  
  
I'd also like to know WHY it is that every time I take an FY Character test, I get Nuriko. It does explain my love for my Hoto-sama, true, true, and the fact that I am pretty strong not pretty strong. VERY strong, smack people into walls and with tables, and yet act all boyish with girly tendencies. But WHY WHY WHY do I ALSO get ranked as Haruka Sailor Uranus, too?! Are the tests trying to tell me something?! *grabs a table and begins to stalk the test-creators*  
  
Ano...Well, I hope that you all had a fabulous V-Day! I sure did! I have decided that my guy is the sweetest person on the planet. ( Seriously, you are! ^.^ I know he'll read this eventually So, koibito, the flowers are on my desk and I am staring at them now. They are so pretty! I am scared to open the Pocky, tho! I don't want it all to disappear! ^.^ And thank you for all the chocolates!  
  
Okay! Onto Part Eight! For real! ^.^;  
  
~*~  
  
The seishi waved cheerfully at Stariko as they left the photo place, each of them with their photo-redemption tickets in hand - they'd pick them up later, since Tamahome was making noise about wanting to go on the nearby log ride. Tasuki didn't want to - Too much water, though he'd never admit it. Tomo, however, spotted a different, tent-like building.  
  
"'Sister to Daughter of Darkness's Fortune Telling'," he read slowly. Then smiled, poking Soi's shoulder with one immaculate fingernail. "Soi, look! Maybe we should go see if one of us will ever get together with Nakago!"  
  
A sly smile found it's way onto her face. "I have one better - let's just see who we would get together with!!!"  
  
So, together, they grabbed the other seishi - and mikos - and headed into the booth.  
  
*  
  
Halfway through his country run, Nakago found a nice-looking house that had a sign. The sign read: "Digi-Riven and Lady Diamond's Car Rentals".  
  
He smirked. A car rental? That would certainly be faster than running! Then he could pay back that evil Nuriko for decking him straight to Taiitsukun.  
  
"Stupid Old Bag," he muttered.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" screeched a rather scary-looking face, popping up in front of him. He screamed like a little girl and fell over.  
  
"Hah hah! Got you! You must've met Taiitsukun!" said Lady Diamond, coming out from behind the mask. "She does that to people..."  
  
Nakago just kind of twitched on the ground.  
  
Digi-Riven just kind of sighed. "Not again...scaring away all the business..."  
  
*  
  
The seishi exited the tent-like structure, some happy, some fuming, and some very, very confused.  
  
(A/N: I'll let you find out LATER who gets who! Mwa ha ha ha!!!)  
  
"Look! The Log Ride! Let's go!" Tamahome said, grabbing Miaka's arm and pointing at. He bumped into a little girl. "Oh, I'm sorry!"  
  
The green-haired little girl just smiled and skipped off to the nursery center, leaving Chichiri scratching his head.  
  
"That looked like Nyan-Nyan, no da..." He shrugged. "It's okay now, though, no da! I agree with Tamahome - let's go on the water log ride, no da!"  
  
Tasuki managed to look semi-ill. "'Che! It's fer babies! How 'bout I jus' let all ya wimps go on th' ride, an' I'll hold all yer stuff so no one takes it?"  
  
Hotohori frowned. "I am not a wimp."  
  
"Eh?! I didn't mean you! I meant th' rest of them wimps!" Tasuki tried to let it slide. But a very scary-faced Nuriko was behind him.  
  
"AM I A WIMP?!"  
  
"No, no, ya aren't!!!"  
  
A ryuuseisui appeared. "I'm not a wimp!"  
  
"SUBOSHI! Quit it!"  
  
"Yes, Aniki..." The ryuuseisui disappeared. "Oh! Yui!"  
  
"!!!" Yui got glomped.  
  
Soi and Tomo just joined the fight until Tasuki found himself floating in midair.  
  
"That's enough, no da! Quit bickering, or I'll call Chiriko, no da!" They saw how serious the monk was and quieted down quickly, murmuring to themselves.  
  
Miaka's eyes brightened. "Ooh! Minako's Churros! Be right back!"  
  
She grabbed some of Tamahome's money from his pocket and ran off.  
  
"Hey! Miaka!! No fair! That's my money!" He ran after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey! I warned you that these were going to be short! *gets hit in the head by enraged fans and set on fire by her boyfriend* NOT THE KNEE!! NOT THE KNEE!!  
  
*hides* sorry sorry sorry sorry! Next chapter! Go to the next chapter! BUT FIRST:  
  
One - Digi-Riven, I cannot continue your cameo yet! What is ur gender! O.o;  
  
Two - Sister to Daughter of Darkness, I apologize to the small cameo, but it comes in again later. You WILL get to hurt Nakago. Later, tho. Later. (  
  
Three - Cerise, honey, you're in the next chapter!  
  
Four - ALL OF YOU WANTING CAMEOS!! Please be sure to TELL ME gender, seishi preference, and give chocolate! Well, okay. Maybe not the chocolate. ^.^ Ja! See you in the next chapter! no da! 


	11. Part 8

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Nine!!!  
  
A/N: Omg! Part Nine! I am typing so fast! *oohh,....my poor fingers!*  
  
Okay! Here we go! This is going to be very, very short. And PLEASE check out my new Nakago fic! ^.^ The title is: Discovery. I think it's okay! Two parts up already! ^.^ And soon more "Boredom"! And maybe ANOTHER new fic! Ack! I'm multi-tasking! O.o; Gomen ne! ^.^ Okay...type the story... Lol  
  
~*~  
  
As they headed off towards the Water Logs, a girl in a black and white orchestra uniform ran up behind them and glomped Amiboshi.  
  
"AMIBOSHI!!"  
  
He nearly fell over. "Oh! Cerise! What are you doing here?"  
  
She grinned. "The orchestra's having a concert here later - and our lead flutist just got the flu! Can you please, please, please, please fill in for him?!"  
  
Amiboshi shifted, looking thoughtful, before smiling at his friend. "Sure - where do I have to be at what time?"  
  
Cerise glomped him again. "OMG! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Just be at the Music Stadium at three o'clock! I'll be waiting for you there! Thank you so much! Now we don't have to cancel!"  
  
Cerise bounded off to the rest of the orchestra group, who giggled and waved to Amiboshi, who just sighed and waved back.  
  
"Well, I see that your fan club found you again," Suboshi remarked, hanging on Yui, who smiled. Amiboshi blushed.  
  
"They're not my fan club! They're just friends from school who happen to like -"  
  
"You!" Suboshi said.  
  
"My music!" Amiboshi interjected defensively. Bickering with his brother, they followed Yui and the others into the line.  
  
Nuriko sighed and rolled his eyes as he saw Miaka coming back from the vendor, both her arms and Tamahome's burdened with Churros. He wondered if she intended to eat all of them before going on the ride. Maybe she would share.  
  
Five minutes and a full Miaka later, he came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to share.  
  
Suddenly, he turned towards something and was smacked in the head by an orange Frisbee.  
  
"PING GET IT! PING GET IT!" Shouted a rather hyper person, bounding after the Frisbee. Nuriko handed it to him wordlessly. "PING GOT IT! KIREI, PING GOT IT!"  
  
Ping went back to Kirei with the Frisbee, and Nuriko shook his head in disbelief. Tasuki poked him.  
  
"Oi, Okama..."  
  
*BAM!* Tasuki went flying. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU FLAME-BRAIN!"  
  
Tasuki lay motionless on the railing, one nose bloodied and fangs protruding from his mouth. "..."  
  
Hotohori, in the meantime, was having a rather heated discussion with Soi as to whose hair was prettier - his or hers. He was winning the battle, obviously, as he was so good looking, but it was making Nuriko jealous, so he dragged Tomo over to them.  
  
"Hey! Who gets the front THIS time?" He said, looking at the three of them devilishly. "Come on...Rock, Paper, Scissors, anyone?"  
  
~*~  
  
I told you I told you I told you that it would be short! But - mini-poll time! Who should get soaked! (Except Tasuki, because he won't be riding this ride!) ^.^  
  
And who wants a cameo! If you do, or want another one under another name, just follow the rules on Part Eight! Okies? Okies! Also - Koibito, look! I put in two people whom you should know! LOL! ^.^ Byes! I hope you liked this! See you next week! ^_^ 


	12. Part 9

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Ten!!!  
  
A/N: *stumbles blindly over to the computer, tripping over the scattered FY DVD cases, and falls over* Just...*yawn*...Rewatching some eppies....*yawn!* Well, the good news is that I am just sleepy, but still very, very hyper. (  
  
Okay! Apologies to Digi-Riven, who only got one line in part seven. I'm sorry! I had to put "Digi-Riven" said!! *sob, sob* I AM trying! ^-^ Honest!  
  
So! Part Ten! Well, last time, Nuriko had dragged Tomo over to the Hotohori and Soi to propose another round of Rock Paper Scissors! So I have had only one vote in: Hotohori. My logic: front seat equals soaking. So the question is: Who got the front? I mean, my Hoto-sama got it the last time...So why should he get it again? *looks innocent and fails* Okay, so I don't WANT to soak him. Maybe Tomo? ^-^ Or Nuri-chan? If Nakkie-poo was with them yet I would *so* soak him, regardless of how much I like his character! no da  
  
LOL. So, I'm weird, hyper, and tired. Let's create havoc here, shall we?  
  
~*~  
  
Nakago glared at the two females in front of him, trying to brush off the incident.  
  
"I am not amused," he said coldly, rising to his feet. He gestured to the sign. "I need to rent a car."  
  
"It'll cost you," Digi-Riven warned, tossing her head.  
  
Nakago's eyes narrowed to slits. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Really," Digi-Riven assured him, not in the least bit intimidated. Lady Diamond nodded.  
  
"Yup! We charge for the rentals! Why else would we be a business?" she gave him a puzzled look, and he sighed, giving up. He wasn't about to spend all day arguing with two capitalistic females and end up not getting to the theme park until closing, if he was going to find the other seishi and the mikos and payback that cross-dresser.  
  
"Fine. How much for a rental for one car until tomorrow?"  
  
Digi-Riven and Lady Diamond exchanged glances and smirked, turning to him.  
  
*  
  
Hotohori sighed in dismay as he lost. Not the front this time. Chichiri looked over to them. "Yay! Game, no da! I want to sit in the front, too, no da!"  
  
Nuriko and the others stopped mid-fist and looked at him.  
  
Hotohori watched one log splash down and saw how the entire first three rows got soaking wet, and got an idea. "Take my seat, Chichiri. I don't mind. I'll sit in the back."  
  
"Da!!!" Chichiri exclaimed happily, and they started over. The monk quickly took the front, and Tomo won the second seat.  
  
Soi sighed and accepted the second row. She'd been in the front last time, anyways...  
  
Tamahome and Miaka were off to the side, bickering about the money she'd spent on food, and Tasuki was still drapped over the railing where Nuriko has landed him earlier, and the twins were pushing up the steps behind them with Yui.  
  
The line went rather quickly, and before they knew it, they were ready to get on the log ten-seater log. Chichiri and Tomo looked at the girl in front of them. She was assuring her friends that she'd be okay on the next log by herself. Tomo and Chichiri looked at each other, then smiled, played another round of rock, paper, scissors, and smiled again.  
  
Tomo tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me...Would you like to ride with him next round? So that our friends can stay together, too?"  
  
The girl grinned. "Oh my gosh! That would be so cool! My name is Marmalade! Thank you so much!"  
  
Tomo smiled. "That's okay. My hair would get wet anyways..."  
  
"Da! Very nice, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed, shaking Marmalade Girl's hand. "I'm Chichiri no da!"  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Marmalade Girl said, smiling.  
  
Tomo moved over to Tasuki and watched the others load onto the log:  
  
Front to back, seating two across: Marmalade Girl and Chichiri, Soi and Amiboshi, Yui and Suboshi, Tamahome and Miaka, and Hotohori and a rather blissfully happy Nuriko in the back where it was safer as well as dryer.  
  
*  
  
Nakago pulled the shabby car out of the rental lot, glowering as Digi-Riven and Lady Diamond pooled all of the cash they'd gotten off of him and divided it, grinning. Heh. They'd done pretty well taking the blonde down a few pegs.  
  
~*~  
  
Ta-da!! Yay!!! I did three cameos! Well, okay, one, and continued two of them! LOL! So, I am very, very happy about that! ^-^ ( proud of myself face!  
  
Anyways...heh heh...What will happen when Nakago gets back to the park? He's discovering that it's a lot harder to intimidate people now! ^_^  
  
Why am I so mean to Nakkie-poo?!  
  
And Hotohori doesn't SEEM to be getting soaked...yet. You never know if they'll pass under a waterfall or something.  
  
But here's a poll! I need you guys to review for this or no update!! Bwa ha ha ha!  
  
And here's the questions: Who should get soaked the MOST, and should something horrible happen to Nakago on his way to the park? Or should something horrible happen to him once he gets to the park? I need at least five answers, so...REVIEW!!! ^-^  
  
Bwa ha ha ha.ooh, the "I won't update threat"...Think it'll work? ^-^ 


	13. Part 10 I guess :

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Eleven!!!  
  
A/N: You know, I LOVE it when Tamahome gets *skewered* by Hotohori's sword.. *grin* I've also never fully understood why he found it necessary to not stab him through the heart. Probably because he saw Miaka standing there and his stabbing of Tamahome was by then a self-defense move. ^-^  
  
Do you see how I rationalize that? ^.^ Pity that my friend Minako-chan doesn't! ^.^ (She likes Tamahome. I don't.)  
  
So!!! We should have at least one cameo this time!! ^.^ It depends on how much time I have no da! ^_^  
  
Anyways, I am doing great in school since that chews up a lot of my time...) However, the week of March 10th Monday, I will be on vacation and unable to update or write! *cries* So be prepared if that week you do not get an update, or do not get one until late the net week. I get back from Vacation, then have a lovely all-nighter to pull for my work's inventory. *sob, sob...*  
  
And the final votes for soaking were: one for Tasuki but he's not riding! and one for Hotohori I can't DO that!! I am mean enough in "Boredom!!", and one for Tamahome, and one for Miaka. Now THAT can be arranged!  
  
And the votes for hurting Nakago before he gets to the park: two for yes and zero for no! But thankfully they all said that, yes, he should ALSO get hurt once he reaches the park. *smirk* And THAT is where another cameo comes in!! ^-^  
  
Woot!!! I rule! And sorry, but this is going to be short, too!! I have an algebra test to study for! ^.^; Should have started sooner, but....If any of u wonderful readers ever go to college or go back to college PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE study! Also, I learned from Yu Watase's note in Ceres vol 3 manga about studying and brain cells. I highly recommend the series. ^.^ Or at least read that note! It's true!!  
  
~*~  
  
(Quick recap: Marmalade Girl is seated next to Chichiri, and Tomo and Tasuki are not riding.)  
  
The log coasted along at a slow pace, spiraling up the mountain-like shell surrounding the water-filled track. They all got a nice look at the surrounding scenery, Marmalade Girl and Chichiri chatting amiably in the front row, and Tamahome and Miaka doing yet another disliked rendition of "Tamahome"..."Miaka". "Tamahome"..."Miaka". Even Nuriko and Hotohori seemed to be having a more-than-friendly report in the far back.  
  
Tasuki grinned at Tomo. "Ya think they'll notice the waterfall coming up on the right?"  
  
Tomo smiled back. "Not likely..."  
  
*  
  
Nakago putted along slowly, stopping at the train tracks, as the lights were flashing.  
  
They continued flashing for several minutes and, finally, he decided to go. Of course, the Tenkou Invisible Line came through just as he was crossing, and took off the back end of the car.  
  
He gritted his teeth together and kept driving.  
  
*  
  
"AIYEE NO DA!!!" Chichiri screamed as the cold water splashed over him. Miaka shrieked as it washed over her as well. Amiboshi got soaked. Suboshi used his ryuuseisui to block the water's spray from hitting him, and Nuriko yanked Hotohori out of the seat, holding him up to save his hair and clothes from getting wet, then set him back down.  
  
(A/N: I *love* being the author! ^-^)  
  
Tasuki and Tomo shook their heads in amazement. ""Che! Nuriko goes at any length ter keep Hotohori pretty! An' the problem is that he don't seem ter mind, either!"  
  
Tomo nodded.  
  
*  
  
The group rode the log until the very top, where it stopped, and they looked down the hill, one even longer and steeper than that of the roller coaster.  
  
The screams echoed throughout the park.  
  
*  
  
They clamored off the log, laughing at each other and shaking simultaneously, and once they reclaimed their bags and collected Tasuki and Tomo, they went to look at the picture snapped on their way down.  
  
"Kawaii!!!" Miaka exclaimed, pointing to the close-up of her and Tamahome. Tamahome's high-pitched, feminine scream was still ringing in her ears, but the shot of her laughing and screaming while he clutched the handle bar for dear life was so cute that she couldn't resist and made Tamahome buy her two copies. One for her wallet.  
  
Chichiri and Marmalade Girl parted friendly ways, each with a copy of the close-up of their row.  
  
Soi and Amiboshi's picture showed them both with their arms up, Amiboshi soaking wet, as they closed their eyes and screamed.  
  
Yui was clinging to Suboshi's arm, and his ryuuseisui had locked them both safely into the seat.  
  
And probably the most touching picture was of Hotohori and Nuriko clinging to each other, holding on for dear life.  
  
Hotohori blushed, Nuriko was still on cloud nine, but they both bought a copy, regardless. (Nuriko did try to purchase the negative, however...)  
  
"So, now where?" Hotohori asked, brushing off the moment.  
  
Tomo smiled. "I would like to go on the Dragon! It looks fantastic!"  
  
The twins looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Is it okay if we wait for you this time?" Amiboshi asked softly. "We're not to keen on coasters that big or fast...."  
  
"Of course you can no da!" Chichiri piped up, stashing his picture in his kasa-print windbreaker.  
  
Nuriko nodded. "Certainly! I wouldn't mind a bit!"  
  
So it was decided, and they all headed for the Dragon.  
  
*  
  
Nakago, who had finally reached the park and ditched the car, wandered aimlessly. There were too many ki for him to find just the few belonging to any of the seishi. Luckily, he saw the tent whose sign read: 'Sister to Daughter of Darkness's Fortune Telling'. He smirked. Maybe this person could tell him the whereabouts of his seishi...And that odious Nuriko.  
  
*  
  
They all clamored in the line, debating on where to sit.  
  
~*~  
  
Dun dun dun...^_^  
  
I guess that this is another instance where I wonder where my brain has gone.You see, I'm working on some cameos, but this is about five pages now and I am so-o-o-o sleepy!  
  
I am usually online, tho, so feel free to email me at CatFireElf811@aol.com or, if u have AIM, my SN for that is HonooMoeru. Yes, really inventive of me, I know. ( But I am going off to snoozy land! ^-^  
  
Ja!! ^.~  
  
PS: Also, some people have been asking me where to find an FY Character test I always get Nuriko! So, I have links to two of them!  
  
The first is at www.suzakuseishi.com I don't like that one much - it's weird. No offense! I like it a lot, but I like the second one more! It's easier!!! You enter the site (click on the picture), then go down to where it says "Interact". There's a link called "FY Character Test".  
  
The second test (I'm sorry I don't know the original creator of the test!) is at   
  
So enjoy! And if you want, feel free to let me know who u get when u review! ^.^ I am ALWAYS Nuriko. 


	14. Part 11 I think, Maybe?

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Eleven!!! I think? Maybe it's twelve.I never know anymore. ^.^;  
  
Okay!! Recaps! I think that I am going to start doing these so I am not confused anymore! ^_^ *tee hee* And I am so sad!! ;_; I dyed my hair purple yesterday, only...IT CAME OUT FLAME RED!!! I LOOK LIKE I STUCK MY HEAD IN A CONTAINER OF CRANBERRY JUICE! Ok, so I still look great, but...there went fifty-seven bucks and the *beep!* messed up! *sob sob* ;_;  
  
Also, I want to thank Stariko for the "gift" of Hotohori-shaped chocolates I got for V-Day. *grins* I am happy, cos my BF whom I adore has agreed that yes, he IS Hotohori. (it's true!!) So thank you, that was so very very nice!! ^-^ Pity you couldn't dunk him though. I can't believe he wouldn't stay still! ^.^ I'll talk to him about that...^.~  
  
And Kitsune gets a cameo because she not only asked nicely, I got "chocolate". ^-^ Have I mentioned I'm extremely susceptible to bribery?  
  
Hotohori: THAT explains a lot....  
  
Me: Hush. I didn't need to be bribed for THAT.  
  
Hotohori: *blush*  
  
Me: *grin*  
  
Oh yeah, recap...:-/  
  
Okay...so! The Seishi were heading for that way-cool roller coaster, the Dragon, whose creator the "Dragon Goddes" works with Chiriko. (Oh..does anyone want me to put in any more of that relatively soon? Juts let me know, or they'll be outta the pic fer a while, okies?) And Nakago was about to run into Sister to the Daughter of Darkness, but I am leaving him out of this chapter! ^.^  
  
Also!! Heads up! As I mentioned, I am out of town this next week! I will be on Spring Break in good old Californ-I-A. ^.~ D So I shall finally be warm and away from the evil snow, as well as be able to visit my cute lil sibs!!! ^.^  
  
So that means..cameo-packed story!! I am going to make as long as I can! (Apologies to Sister to the Daughter of Darkness and Amy - your cameo is in the NEXT part. I am not doing any Nakago in this one...) I am in the midst of work, class, and packing. ^_^ So I try! Also, has anyone here NOTICED that I have like at least um...five stories in progress? Well, two have yet to be posted, but they're going great! ^.^ I am enjoying myself. Also, please someone go take the time to check out some of Koorino Megumi's fics...I'm in some of the FY ones... :-D (such as Ragdolls, Chaos, Fushigi Akugi, and Seishi At School. I believe the school one is up...I could be wrong. Also, her fictionpress fic, "A Game of Heart" rocks! It is really good and addicting so go check it out! Or I will kill you in cameos!! Just kidding...) In any case, we wrote together, and I am trying to type up the main one we wrote, which is purely fictional and a riot, so.^_^ OK, maybe that's six stories in progress...? Anyways...  
  
AND I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!!!!  
  
Why? Because! I went to Suncoast where I have a kick-ass everyday thiry percent off discount and was rifling thru the anime, and I found... WEISS KREUZ!! ^.^ Well, they're calling Knight Hunters, but I AM SO HAPPY!! I have been waiting for it for FOUR years!! AND I FOUND IT!! ^.^ "Florists by day, assassins by night", and all that... ^.^ And three of the four main characters are all in FY!! (Hotohori, Chichiri, and Keisuke). It so rocks!! ^.^ A little dark, and a lot violent. Def NOT recommended for those under twelve or thirteen. I mean, really violent, with really dark undertones. BUT IT ROCKS! *cheers*  
  
*clears throat* Oopsies...^-^;...Story! ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
Tasuki and the others clamored over where to sit, until they all finally decided to more or less sit by themselves.  
  
Hotohori shook his head helplessly. After the LAST ride, he wasn't about to risk sitting with Nuriko again...it could embarrass his reputation as the emperor! He would explain it to his friend later. Nuriko would understand.  
  
"Sit alone?!" Soi shrieked at Tomo. "You - You Cackling Homo!! I don't want to sit alone!!!"  
  
"I'll sit with you!" Hotohori said quickly. "Tomo can sit with someone else."  
  
Tomo nodded thankfully, and Miaka looked pleading at Tamahome.  
  
"But I want to sit with you! Why does Yui get to sit with you?!"  
  
"Because I sat with you last time, and the twins want to sit together!" He pointed to Suboshi and Amiboshi, who were laughing and talking happily, dibs on the front.  
  
Nuriko look pleased. They could almost fit everyone by themselves! So the main question was only on who would sit in the front.  
  
Yui patted Miaka on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, Miaka!! Someone will sit with you!"  
  
Miaka began to cry. "No they won't!!!"  
  
"I'll sit with you," someone said, smiling. "I'm Xian Pu."  
  
Miaka sniffled, then glomped Xian Pu. "OH THANK YOU!!"  
  
Xian Pu crashed to the ground. "I-Can't-Breathe!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Miaka let go of Xian Pu.  
  
"'Che! And who am I supposed ter sit with?!" Tasuki bellowed, fingering the tessen. Someone tugged on his sleeve. "Eh? Who're you?"  
  
"Want me to sit with you? I'm Kitsune..." Kitsune smiled. "I love wild rides! The wilder the better!"  
  
Tasuki shrugged, perplexed. "Sure."  
  
Nuriko grinned at the girl that Kitsune had just ditched for the bishounen red-head. "I'm Nuriko...want to sit with me since your friend's sitting with Tasuki?"  
  
The girl perked up immediately. "Thank you! I'm Weasel Girl, by the way..."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Nuriko stuck out his hand and they shook, then began to find things in common.  
  
Chichiri squinted even more into the distance at the cloud of dust headed their way. "What's that, no da...?"  
  
Even as he wondered, the cloud of dust came closer and he saw what looked to be a scrawny girl with short dirty blonde hair being chased by a pack of security guards.  
  
The girl shrieked and as they passed under the dark pedestrian bridge, she jumped up into the line, landing on Chichiri, and the dumb guards kept on running.  
  
"Thanks for breaking my fall!" She said, jumping up and yanking the chibi- fied and crushed monk to his feet.  
  
"Daa..." Was all poor Chichiri could manage until the world stopped spinning. He frowned at the girl.  
  
"I'm Diety! Sorry about that - they're ALWAYS after me." She rolled her eyes and dusted off her pants. Kitsune, Xian Pu, and Weasel Girl stared at the strange newcomer. "I just can't seem to get rid of them!"  
  
Chichiri sweat-dropped. "Ano...why are they after you, no da?"  
  
"Because they want to throw me out of the park! I never even get to go on any rides!"  
  
"You can come with us!" Miaka said, pushing past Xian Pu, whose eyes narrowed dangerously. "You can sit with Chichiri!"  
  
"Daa." the monk said as Deity grinned and hugged him.  
  
"OMG! Thank you!" The monk nearly passed out from lack of oxygen, clutching at the arms crushing his ribs.  
  
Xian Pu chuckled evilly, waiting for the line to move.  
  
*  
  
"OI!" Tasuki said, snatching back his tessen from Kitsune, who had grabbed it. She grinned. "How'd ya get that without me noticin'? *Beep!* Women are too cunning fer their own good..."  
  
Kitsune pouted. "I just wanted to look...What is it?"  
  
"A Tessen," Tasuki explained. "And it's mine, so don't touch it!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: I think it is time for apologies 101!! ^.^ I am going to have to make assumptions on Xian Pu's gender!! O.o!! I never got a gender, but, estimating from manner of speaking typing and the review, I will assume female, in case I need to do any he said/she said things. I am going to TRY to keep it mostly Xian Pu did this, Xian Pu said that. ;_; If I am wrong, I can go back, plug in male he/his things, and re-post the chapter. Gomen nasai, Xian Pu! -.-;;  
  
Also! I called Tomo a Cackling Homo! *gasps ensue* I am sorry! I love Tomo whole-heartedly, so I feel bad! But Soi would do that, I think. I like Soi, too. (  
  
*sighs* I feel bad...I think that I may have put Chichiri just a tad out of character. O.o So, I apologize. (  
  
Also, Deity had this fab idea, and told me many ideas for her cameo. That's all cool, in case you were wondering why she had so much detail. ( I will be happy to go back and add detail to any cameo - let me know and I shall fix and re-post the chapter. ^_^ I am trying to be a good author! :-D  
  
Chichiri: "Chibi-fied monk?"  
  
Me: *slight grin* Well...you see...  
  
Hotohori: Oh, just leave her alone! She's the author!  
  
Soi: Yeah!!!  
  
Me: Thank you! ^.^ *looks pleased* Yes, Chichiri, "chibi-fied". What happens when you go chibi.  
  
Chiriko: Am I in this at all?  
  
Me: You are now. Isn't "chibi-fied" a word?  
  
Chiriko: It is now, I suppose, since it has now entered the lexicon of otaku language...  
  
Me: *sticks tongue out at Chichiri* BEAAH!!!  
  
Chichiri: *sigh* Daa...  
  
Hey..have ANY of you read "Moeru and Hotohori Wind Up Where?!" yet? That was my first posted ficcy and I loveit but I seriously need to fix the end. So, ideas are good. Later!  
  
Oh!  
  
BTW...as for Chiriko and Mitsukake, does anyone want them to join the group when I feed them lunch? Let me know when you review okies? TY!  
  
***  
  
"So, you're super-strong?" Weasel Girl asked Nuriko skeptically, looking at his deceptively slender frame.  
  
"Yup!" Nuriko winked. "Watch!"  
  
So saying, he strode happily over to the railing and, not even breaking a sweat, yanked out a good portion of it, not only tearing the metal from the rest of the railing, but also bringing along part of the cement in which it had been set. Weasel Girl got sparkly-eyed and Nuriko grinned. Hey - he knew he was gorgeous, after all!!  
  
*  
  
(I think that I will let YOU all decide how this terrifying marvel of the roller coaster world should look. However, the dragon-shaped cars are two- seaters, seating a total of sixteen people...)  
  
They loaded onto the coaster, looking rather nervously at all of the numerous safety restraints.  
  
Finally, they were all settled in: Amiboshi and Suboshi in the front, Tamahome and Yui behind them, Miaka and Xian Pu, Chichiri and Diety, Nuriko and Weasel Girl, Hotohori and Soi, Tomo and no one else, and then Tasuki and Kitsune in the back where it had more whiplash and went faster. (Because she's a wild thing! *starts singing*)  
  
*  
  
The coaster slowly began the ascent. It moved so slowly, and Miaka leaned forward, looking suspiciously at Yui and Tamahome. Xian Pu grinned evilly, and, just as the cars reached the top, quietly unbuckled Miaka's safety harness.  
  
Then the cars plummeted into the downward spiral, then shot into the loop. Miaka fell out of her seat and plunged into the depths of the workings of the track.  
  
Xian Pu grinned evilly, laughing to herself as the miko dropped like a ton of over-fed piggies. (You thought I was going to say ton of bricks, didn't you? Fooled ya! ^.^)  
  
*  
  
"DAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Chichiri screamed as they looped too close to the daycare for comfort and he got a look at the Old Bag running the joint. She heard and glared at him. Deity just looked pleased as punch to be going on a ride, and as they banked the corner she clung to him.  
  
*  
  
If Yui hadn't been gripping the handrail for dear life, she would have covered her ears - Tamahome's high, feminine shrieks were grating on her nerves.  
  
*  
  
The twins, kawaii as ever, clung to each other's hand as they raised both arms up into the air, screaming in happiness.  
  
(I'm sorry - they are so adorable! *sniff*)  
  
*  
  
Hotohori and Soi both let go of the handrails and restraints to put their hands up into the air, grinning.  
  
*  
  
Tomo did his best to have fun, which was difficult as he had two very long hairstyles - one chestnut brown and the other auburn - in his face the whole way.  
  
"WHOO!!!!" He shouted, then choked and spluttered as he got a mouthful of hair.  
  
*  
  
Nuriko and Weasel Girl were both laughing in merriment, clinging to the handrails.  
  
*  
  
"HOLY *BEEP!*ING *BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*" Yelled Tasuki as they looped the loop.  
  
Kitsune just grinned and screamed: "WHOOO-HOO!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
Finally, the ride screeched to a halt and...  
  
~*~  
  
Ow...fingers... *sweat-drop*  
  
-.-;  
  
Gomen ne, but my fingers hurt and am out of ideas. This way, I KNOW you'll read when I post again! ^.^  
  
As I have said - I will be gone! ^_^ Then the Sunday after I get back, I have inventory ALL NIGHT LONG, like, three in the morning I get off, then run to my eight am class. O.o;  
  
So I will be wiped. Maybe Wednsday or Thursday I will update? =D  
  
Also, someone pointed out to me in one of my other stories that boku is the male form of "I".  
  
Thank you. I know. I used it for a reason - the reason being that she felt safer using more masculine terms, kind of like a barrier. (  
  
I have speaking Japanese since I could talk, so I know! ^_^ I apologize if I sound rude, but maybe I should go back to that story and put a little note at the end of it to explain that.  
  
I am into symbolism, big time, so that it why I do really weird things. Not as fun as cameos, but fun nonetheless!!  
  
Also! Fave site of the week: www.asktheseishi.com  
  
That is one awesome site! You write in to the Suzaku Seishi, either separately or all together, and they answer. The site authors do a great job at not only updating (almost daily), but also with keeping the characters in character. ^_^ Also, on the links page, you can link to an "Ask the Seiryuu Seishi" site. That rocks, too! They update every week or so...Ashitare rocks. I know - I am Nuriko hah hah....personality wise. My bf is Hotohori, which is creepy but cool!, but I love him! ^.^ Trust me and check it out!! :-D  
  
Ja!! See you all in two weeks! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! ^.^  
  
::poof:: 


	15. Part 12

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Twelve! ^-^  
  
A/N!!! Okay, for starters, I apologize for the lateness of the posting. However, I can access only the main page of this site! ;_; And any of why who read the little blips on the main page will know that the site is having problems with Windows XP.  
  
Well, guess what I run on.  
  
Yup. XP. ;_;  
  
So! I am sorry that this is late, BUT!!! I finished "Boredom"!!! All done! XD  
  
Also, I am way happy! My friend Minako (aka Goddess Astra!) figured out how to use Windows Movie Maker! So we made an AMV anime music video together - it's a mere 24 seconds, but I picked out the stuff for it, and she put it together! It's Hotohori and Nuriko singing the Meow Mix song. *grins insanely* It's great! If you want it, you can email me and I can send it to you. It's small, short, and funny! ^-^ (they require windows media player to run, or u can use the aol media player if u have aol. U can download windows media player online free. Somewhere. Do a search!)  
  
Oh! To add to THAT, I also have a rather cute short 20-second AMV to "I'm Too Sexy". It features small clips of both FY mostly and Sailor Moon. (there's this hot bad guy called Tigers Eye)  
  
And I'm working on one to feature the FY guys in drag, but my computer's being dorky, so...hey! Have fun! XD  
  
And I repeat - u want the AMVs, email me and I'll send them to you!! Later! ^.~  
  
So! Recap time! ^-^  
  
Xian Pu had thankfully unbelted Miaka, who fell from the top of the coaster to what I hope was her doom. However, Hoto-sama does not want me to kill her. *pouts* But he gave me chocolate, so! ^-^  
  
Then the ride ended. Now what shall I do to them? Well, let's start with Nakago! ^-^  
  
~*~  
  
Nakago, who had finally reached the park and ditched the car, wandered aimlessly. There were too many ki for him to find just the few belonging to any of the seishi. Luckily, he saw the tent whose sign read: 'Sister to Daughter of Darkness's Fortune Telling'. He smirked. Maybe this person could tell him the whereabouts of his seishi...And that odious Nuriko.  
  
He opened the tent door, and was greeted by a female. He gave her one of his most intimidating glares. "Are you the Sister to the Daughter of Darkness?"  
  
"Perhaps I am Amy," she said mysteriously. "And perhaps I am the fortune teller's assistant."  
  
He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that your cranium will soon make contact with a large metal object," she told him. "The Sister to the Daughter of Darkness may be this way if you follow me...and then again, she may not be..."  
  
Rather perplexed, he followed her - the tent was larger than it first appeared. So this...Amy -whoever that was - was hopefully taking him to the fortune teller. This way, he could easily find his seishi, crush that Nuriko, and still enjoy half of the day at the park and go on rides.  
  
Finally, Amy disappeared behind a curtain of fabric, and he followed, only to be hit in the head.  
  
"Amy!" came another female voice. "Don't use the Frying Pan of Doom on unsuspecting customers!"  
  
"But I did warn him..." Amy said softly, hiding the large metal object behind her back. She smiled at the fortune teller.  
  
The fortune teller shook her head sadly. "Oh - nevermind. It's the blonde that those two people earlier liked....It was okay to bonk him. He's a jerk, apparently..."  
  
Amy grinned, and they managed to stuff the semi-conscious blonde into the tiny chair.  
  
Nakago somehow recovered his senses and glared at them.  
  
"Hello," Sister to Daughter of Darkness said, smiling in the dim light. If he could have seen her face, he would have noticed the very evil smile.  
  
*  
  
Once off the ride they bid their new friends goodbye. Well, except for Diety...she was in the midst of saying goodbye when the security guards spotted her and she tore off down the paths again, waving briefly at Chichiri.  
  
Then Tamahome shrieked and ran over to a limp, bruised Miaka lying dazed on the ground.  
  
"Miaka!!!" he cried, scooping her up into his arms.  
  
"Tama...home...?" she whispered.  
  
"Miaka!!" he said.  
  
"Tamahome..." She said again, then swallowed.  
  
"Miaka! Are you alright?!"  
  
"Tamahome...I'm hungry."  
  
He fell over. "HUNGRY?! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU FELL OFF THE ROLLER COASTER, AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS THAT YOU'RE HUNGRY?!?!?!"  
  
She nodded weakly, and the rest of the seishi groaned in despair. The girl would NEVER change.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry that it's so short, but I had this little - ok, big - problem.  
  
My computer's internal drivers suddenly decided to go missing. Great. Just great. *rolls eyes*  
  
So! I had to reinstall everything about a million times, and it's still being fussy!! ;_;  
  
Well, see u all next chapter! Ja ne! ^.~ 


	16. Part 13

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
A/N: Well, for beginners, as I mentioned before, my computer decided that its internal drivers have gone missing, so I have to tread very, very carefully with this stupid piece of *beep!*.  
  
^^;  
  
So I'm sorry for any inconveniences - I happen to be running a lot slower than usual! If I make one wrong move before I can get this thing fixed, I might somehow lose my FAT file allocation tables, which tell my computer how to run, meaning it becomes a paperweight! ;_;  
  
Also, my bf is being a blockhead. (Sorry, koibito, but you are.) As well as my friend "Tasuki", who keeps endlessly making fun of me. *baka* I really hate it when people who are supposedly friends and such treat u like dirt and act as dumb as ladybugs repeatedly bonking themselves into light bulbs. I mean, honestly! How many times do I have to say I want to do something before he catches on?!?! I was so mad at him being dense maybe he was tired but I'd had an awful day that I just typed "fine" in caps and signed off. Really childish, but...*sigh*  
  
A/N Part II: Yay!! I got to see my bf today and he is no longer being dense!! *smooches him cause he's just so adorable that I can't really be mad at him in the first place.  
  
And someone shoot me!! I was being...CUTE today!! O.o;  
  
I am so un-cute! AAAGGHH!!! My childish personality, Kirei, is out!! Nooo!!!  
  
Recap - Nakago got beaned with a frying pan. (yay!!)  
  
They found Miaka, who, to the surprise of only Tamahome, said she's hungry. And I agree with a review - she must be indestructible as long as she has been recently fed. *erg* So! On to the story! Let's feed them!! XD  
  
~*~  
  
They found "Minako's Hot Dog Stand" and Miaka quickly polished off the entire eight-pack that Tamahome bought for her. The seishi and Yui, still full from the candy, declined, and it was decided that after going on Batman they would all go out for lunch at "Minako's All-You-Can-Buffet."  
  
While standing in line for Batman, they began to count the seats. There were...hmm...two mikos...a Chichiri who had gone to find seats in the restaurant...okay, and four Suzaku seishi, and four Seiryu seishi. That made...ten people, and the ride was four seats across, so they would need to find two strangers to sit with.  
  
None of them wanted to sit in the front - the line was too long for the front row, so it would be impossible for them to ride at the same time (which was okay with anyone not wanting to hear Tamahome's feminine screams, however...).  
  
Eventually they decided to take the last three rows of the sixteen-rowed ride, with Miaka, Tamahome, Yui, and Soi sitting in the back, and the remaining six fell into the other two lines in two groups of three.  
  
Suboshi, Amiboshi, and Tasuki argued over who was going to be sitting next to whom, since Suboshi refused to sit next to the bandit, and Tasuki and Suboshi both wanted to sit on the outside. Amiboshi was once again futilely trying to explain to them that the ride had two outside seats as they wandered through Gotham City when the girl in front of them spoke up, sounding very sarcastic.  
  
"Oh, yes, this is making this so much fun for me," she said, tossing long black hair over her shoulder. "I can see wanting to stand in line listening to you all argue all day..."  
  
Amiboshi immediately began to apologize. "I'm sorry! But, you see..."  
  
The girl smiled, dark brown eyes peering at them. *hey, they're kind of cute...maybe I can sit with them!* "It's okay." She turned to the two bickering seishi, and began to enthusiastically explaining to them that there were indeed two outsides to the ride. "And if you want, you can each sit on one of the outsides, and I'll sit between you to keep you from murdering each other during the ride!"  
  
Tasuki and Suboshi nodded and grinned at her.  
  
"Then, what about Amiboshi?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Amiboshi?" She looked perplexed. The older twin blushed.  
  
"Yeah! 'Che! I'm Tasuki, the perverted brat's Suboshi, and th' one who ya were talkin' to is Amiboshi."  
  
"Oh! Did I forget to introduce myself?" She smiled. "I'm Indy!"  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Hotohori, Nuriko, and Tomo were painstakingly brushing out their hair to avoid as many tangles as possible on the ride. In fact, Nuriko had even unbraided his hair to brush it, and Hotohori and Tomo has also both unbound theirs.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hotohori has such lovely hair!! *drools at him* Sadly, every time I try to write his name, I type: "Hoto-hoti"...O.o;  
  
I have such a one-track mind!!! ;_;  
  
But I like it!! XD And I am so happy that Spirited Away the anime beat out all other animated films for the Oscar!! WOOT!!! XD  
  
AND I want a recount!! Lord of the Rings: Two Towers sooo beat out every movie for best film!!! HOW DARE THEY?!?!?  
  
Hotohori: *ahem* Are you just going to leave my hair in tangles?  
  
Me: *runs fingers thru it* It's not tangled at all!! You're fine!  
  
Hotohori: *looks at me mistrustfully* Very well...but I still want to ride the roller coaster. Can we go do that now?  
  
Me: Right! Story! One more cameo!!! Gomen!!! ^^;  
  
Hotohori: *rolls eyes* I should expect this by now, I really should...  
  
***  
  
"So, who are we going to sucker into sitting with us?" Nuriko asked, meticulously re-braiding his hair.  
  
Tomo cackled softly, surveying the people in line in front of and behind them. He swept his hair up into a pony tail, reaching into the next line to casually help Soi tie off hers. Apparently, the "cackling homo" comment earlier had been forgiven. "I'm not sure..."  
  
Just as Tomo was turning back to face Nuriko and Hotohori, a girl with curly brown hair tugged on his sleeve. She seemed about their age.  
  
"Excuse me," she asked politely, appearing very polite and mature. "I need someone to sit with. Do you have room for one more? I have four friends and the ride seats four."  
  
They looked at her friends - a group of obvious kids. Their jaws dropped as they turned to her.  
  
"How old are you?" Nuriko asked. "You look to old to be with those teeny boppers..."  
  
"My name is Megan," she replied smiling. "I'm the same age as them...It's amazing how smart, beautiful, and mature I am!"  
  
Hotohori muttered something about that being a vain comment, and Nuriko and Tomo smiled at each other evilly.  
  
"Of course you can sit with us," Tomo said. "Although the cameras will be blinded by our beauty, I'm sure..."  
  
Megan beamed and glomped all three of them. "Wai!!!! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Careful with the hair!" They cried.  
  
***  
  
A/N:  
  
Nuriko: 'Teeny boppers'?! Since when do I say 'teeny boppers'?!?!  
  
Me: I dunno. I thought it was cute! ^-^  
  
Nuriko: And what was the evil smile for?  
  
Me: Because Hotohori is far more vain than Megan is, right?  
  
Nuriko: HAI!! *gets sparkly eyed*  
  
Me: *sweat drop* Yeah. Like that.  
  
Nuriko: *drool* Hotohori-sama....*_*  
  
***  
  
Nakago glared at the fortune teller, "kokoro" glowing on his forehead.  
  
***  
  
Me: New product, kids! Nakago night-lights! Keep your room monster-free with the - ack!!! *gets dragged offstage by a very angry blonde*  
  
Nakago: STORY!  
  
Me: *gasp! choke!*  
  
***  
  
Nakago glared at the fortune teller, "kokoro" glowing on his forehead. "Well? Where are they?"  
  
Sister to Daughter of Darkness frowned at him. "Impatience isn't tolerated!"  
  
Amy clunked him over the head with the Frying Pan of Doom.  
  
***  
  
Nakago: "clunk"?  
  
Me: *sweat drop* Yes?  
  
Nakago: "CLUNK"?  
  
Me: YES!!! STORY!!! *types frantically*  
  
***  
  
They worked their way slowly through the lines, chattering together about random things.  
  
At one point Suboshi and Amiboshi got into a playful shoving match, which wound up knocking Tasuki out of the line. Luckily, Indy held onto him long enough for Nuriko to pop over and drag him up again.  
  
Tasuki started to get mad, but the twins were just so cute that he sighed and muttered something that almost certainly contained foul language.  
  
*  
  
When Nakago came to again, Amy smiled and waved the Frying Pan under his nose. He glared at her, then turned his attention back to the Sister to the Daughter of Darkness.  
  
The fortune teller smiled at him. "In twenty minutes they'll be getting out of line at Batman."  
  
"Thank you," he said, keeping a wary eye on that Frying Pan. He stood to leave but Amy held out a basket.  
  
"You must cross our palms with silver!" She said spookily.  
  
He sighed, and dumped ten dollars worth of quarters into the basket.  
  
Then left.  
  
*  
  
They piled off the coaster, and Indy and Megan each joined up again with their respective friends.  
  
After looking at and purchasing their photos (and Nuriko vowed to burn his - that girl was entirely too close to Hotohori), they headed for the end of the ride, Miaka in the lead, telling Tamahome that maybe she should have had one less chili dog.  
  
"Nakago!" Tamahome exclaimed. "You're back!"  
  
The blonde narrowed his eyes at them dangerously. "Yes, I am...now...DIE!!!"  
  
Just as he raised his hand, Miaka barfed all over him.  
  
~*~  
  
WOW!! Six pages?! O.o;  
  
See what happens when I try? ^_^  
  
*tee hee!*  
  
So!!  
  
Hopefully I will update soon. BUT - if the main page still says it has probs with XP users, that would be me!! ;_;  
  
Later! Enjoy! XD  
  
~ Moeru 


	17. Part 14

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Fourteen!  
  
Again, sorry it's late, but I DO have Windows XP! ^^; You know, if my college's computers would read my disk, I wouldn't have this horrible problem... *sighs*  
  
second note - halfway thru this I hit a MAJOR writer's block!!! ^^; So, gomen ne, minna-chan! (sorry, everyone!) Well, the XP thing got fixed before I could post this, but I've been so tired...I'm working a lot now, trying to make money. To put it bluntly, my life really sucks right now, except for my buds, *winks at them* and my koibito! ^_^ Tee hee. Anyways, I'm sick, I'm tired, I feel awful, and I have writer's block! Gomen nasai! ^^; Ja! Hope this is long and enjoyable!  
  
A/N: *walks in, looking very calm and quiet, then...becomes panicked* *runs in circles* I DO NOT OWN FY! I DO NOT OWN FY!!! DO NOT SUE ME!! I'M BROKE!!!! *sobs brokenly for about two seconds* *Stands up and smiles* Thank you.  
  
(Well, THAT was over-dramatic...)  
  
*looks bug-eyed, then sighs* Folks, I'd like you to meet my other personality, Kurayami.  
  
(*smirks* Call me Kura.)  
  
Kura, what are you doing here?  
  
(Well, you see, I happen to like this certain blonde egotistical shogun, see? And you have this knack for being mean to him...*raises an eyebrow* I'm going to stay here and kibitz until you be nice!)  
  
But - that's what THEY *gestures to readers* want!! *pout*  
  
(*pulls out something evil-looking* You like Hotohori, don't you?)  
  
O.o;  
  
(Good. We understand each other. Now - story.)  
  
*nods dumbly* ^^; Gomen ne, minna, but I really love/adore/like/worship my Hoto-sama, so I'm going to be nice to Nakago -  
  
(Nakkie-poo.)  
  
Er...Nakkie-poo, until I get a request. Kura scares me...And I'm the scary one..O.o;  
  
(Yes, but you're nice about it. I have never played well with the other children. *gives a mock-sigh*)  
  
Right. Good. Story! Enjoy! ^.~  
  
(What she said.)  
  
Recap: They fed Miaka, who downed about a dozen or so chili dogs. (Well, okay, only eight. Seems like a dozen, though. They go just as fast!) Then they went on Batman, where they sat with Megan and Indy. did Megan notice that I quoted her review? Betcha not! To find out, if u click the "review" word at the top you can read all the reviews! ^.^ So! Nakago got hit in the head again, and was about to ki blast someone when Miaka threw the chili dogs up. On him. He was not happy, btw...  
  
~*~  
  
Nakago looked down at his chili-dog-barf-covered self and grimaced in disgust, while Tomo and Soi broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
At the blonde's expression, Miaka whispered to Yui: "I think he's going to cry..."  
  
"Only because you barfed on him..." She whispered back.  
  
In truth, Nakago was nowhere NEAR crying. In fact, he glared at the still somewhat green miko, who stared at him nervously.  
  
"Eh-heh..." She managed before he ki blasted her.  
  
Just then two people in Six Flags uniforms came running over.  
  
"You can't do that!" Shouted one of the two, who Nuriko recognized as Jess from the N1NJ4 ride. "It's posted all over the place!"  
  
Jess's partner, whose nametag read "Scotty the Security Guy" nodded. "That's right! We understand that she, uh...she, uh..."  
  
"Barfed all over him?" Suboshi offered gleefully, sending Soi and Tomo into fresh fits of giggles. "Hey! Maybe she'll do it again!"  
  
Tasuki cheered, but both Nuriko and Hotohori stepped away from Miaka.  
  
"Yes. Right." Scotty the Security Guy smiled. "So please consider this a warning and refrain from doing that again, okay?"  
  
Nakago narrowed his eyes at their backs as they left. Then he looked down at his clothing and growled.  
  
Miaka managed to stand up shakily from being ki blasted, then puked on him again.  
  
*  
  
Nakago emerged from the bathroom, his clothes somehow both clean and dry. Well, the dry part was explainable, since they were slightly charred and Tasuki had been a tad too eager to help the blonde clean up.  
  
At the Nakago's expression, Soi and Tomo fell onto each other, laughing.  
  
"Maybe now he'll cry," Yui whispered to Miaka.  
  
He didn't.  
  
*  
  
After dragging Miaka away from the doorways of several candy shops, the seishi managed to reach the restaurant, "Minako's All You Can Eat Buffet & Restaurant."  
  
*  
  
A/N: Lookie! I did good! I put the period IN the quotation marks! :-D Won't my evil English Teacher be so proud of me? *grins insanely*  
  
(*grabs Mo by the ear and drags her to the keyboard*)  
  
Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow....!!  
  
(Do you want ME to write this, miss?)  
  
NOOOO!!!! *types frantically*  
  
*  
  
Chichiri greeted them at the door. "Da!! We should have a table in about five more minutes, no da." He held up the walkie-talkie that Chiriko had given him earlier. "Chiriko and Mitsukake are on their way, too, no da!"  
  
Just then, Amiboshi glanced at his watch. "TWO-THIRTY?!" He yelped, digging his flute out of his gray backpack. "I'm sorry, but I promised Cerise that I would help the orchestra at three...."  
  
Still talking and spouting apologies, Amiboshi took off to meet Cerise and the orchestra group.  
  
Suboshi shook his head. "He only freaks out like that when music is involved..."  
  
Tasuki snickered. "Unlike his perverted brat twin brother."  
  
The ryuuseisui immediately appeared.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Suboshi said, sending the blades spinning.  
  
"'Che! Can't even take a joke!" Tasuki said irritably as Yui grabbed Suboshi's arm and started talking to him in the same calm, cajoling voice that you would use on a misbehaving child.  
  
The ryuuseisui disappeared.  
  
Just then, Chiriko bounded over and hugged Chichiri in the cute manner of his.  
  
"Hiya, Chiriko, na no da!" Chichiri said, hugging back. He looked up and continued smiling (hey - he's wearing the mask!) at Mitsukake. "I'm surprised that we haven't needed you yet, no da..."  
  
"Maybe they're behaving," the healer said quietly.  
  
Chichiri shrugged. "Anyways, I'm glad you both could join us for lunch, no da!"  
  
Chiriko smiled. "Me, too! I was showing Mitsukake how I can design roller coasters!"  
  
Mitsukake whimpered at this. He didn't understand a word the child seishi had been telling him, so smiling and nodding had been working just fine.  
  
Miaka glomped Chiriko. "Chiriko! I'm happy to see you again!"  
  
"Ano....Miaka..." he managed. "I can't...breathe..."  
  
She grinned sheepishly. "Heh...sorry about that..."  
  
Just then, a short woman with curly hair in a waitress uniform approached them holding a stack of menus. Her nametag read "Minako." She smiled. "There's a table for you now..."  
  
Miaka ran past her, whooping with glee. "YAY!!! I'M SO HUNGRY!!!"  
  
Minako sweat-dropped, nearly dropping the menus. "Ano..."  
  
Tamahome just sighed sadly, following his girlfriend before she devoured a table or some equally non-edible item.  
  
*  
  
The seating arrangements were at a banquet-style table. Hotohori sat at the far end with Nuriko on his right, and then on down the side was Tasuki, Miaka, Tamahome, and Mitsukake. Nakago sat on the other end across from Hotohori, with Tomo at his right, and then on down the side was Soi, Chichiri, Yui, Suboshi, and Chiriko.  
  
Minako gave them their menus, then kind of stood there staring off into space, mumbling something unintelligible about her "Marky-poo." Tasuki poked her.  
  
"Eh?" She turned and blinked at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Can we jus' get th' buffet thing?" Tasuki asked, squinting at the menu. "Ya know...make it easy on us..."  
  
Minako nodded and smiled. "Of course! Does...everyone want that, or...?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Okay, then..." She started collecting the menus while talking. "So, you can all go ahead, then, the plates are all up there, just - "  
  
Miaka leaped out of her seat, beaning Minako in the face with the menu as she took off for the buffet.  
  
Minako lay twitching on the floor, a large bump forming on her forehead and tears streaming down her face.  
  
*  
  
Miaka promptly maxed out her mouth space while Mitsukake pried the twitching waitress off the floor and healed her.  
  
Tamahome happened to glance at the price board and passed out.  
  
Hotohori sat quietly in his seat as Nuriko volunteered to bring him everything. He sighed contentedly. Sometimes being adored was useful when you had been on your feet all morning.  
  
However, when Nuriko wrested away from Miaka the last bowl of chocolate pudding for himself, things got noisy. Very noisy.  
  
Finally, however, Nuriko ended up smacking Miaka into the wall and running away with the chocolate pudding, laughing femininely all the while as he devoured it, grinning.  
  
Tamahome poked at his shish kebob, then frowned. "It's cold!"  
  
Tasuki smirked, the light glinting off of his fangs. "'Che! Poor Tama! Lemme help ya out!"  
  
With a gleeful "rekka shinen", Tasuki successfully fried the shish kebob, Tamahome, and Minako.  
  
The poor waitress coughed out a puff of smoke, was healed by Mitsukake, and staggered away to hide in the kitchen. Preferably near the desserts.  
  
*  
  
After Miaka was nearly passed out on the table, the nice, cute waiter Mark approached the table, holding a check. Minako watched from the kitchen, cringing.  
  
Mark smiled at the group. "Hello! Minako's not feeling too well, so she asked me to deliver your check! Who'll take it?"  
  
"I'll take it," Tamahome said, taking the booklet. Mark quickly returned to the kitchens.  
  
Slowly, Tamahome opened the booklet...  
  
~*~  
  
DUM DUM DUUUUMMM!!! ^.^  
  
Tee hee! WOW!!! About seven pages! And I'm so tired!! ;_;  
  
I've been working a lot!  
  
But, happily, I found the Cowboy Bebop movie for twenty bucks and bought it! ^_^ It's the original Japanese version, so the subs were done over there, so therefore they're kinda amusing...But I'm happy! IT SO ROCKS! ^__^  
  
Anyways...^^;  
  
Yeah.  
  
Hey, maybe soon I'll get FY!!! ^____^  
  
The store had Eikou Den, too, but I already HAD that, so...^^:  
  
Yeah. Like that! ^__^  
  
I AM SO TIRED!!!! I'll try to write more soon, I'm sorry.. I am a horrible person! ;_; 


	18. Part 15

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Fifteen! ^__^.  
  
A/N: (We do not own FY. *thinks* Correction - we own the DVDs, the stickers, two pins, almost every soundtrack, a deck of playing cards, and....that's it. However, we don't own the copyrights to FY, so don't sue us! ^_^. )  
  
KURA!!! .  
  
(Hey! I have to get my part in somewhere.)  
  
*fumes*  
  
(By the way, I hate you all. *directs an evil glare to the readers* Why are you CHEERING when my Nakkie-poo gets hurt?! ;_;.)  
  
That's right! Back by popular demand is...Be mean to Nakago! ^__^ .Some people really like it when he gets barfed on, hit on the head, etc,...  
  
(BUT NOT ME! Aren't there any Nakaga fans out there?! ;_; .)  
  
Urusai, Kura! ^^; Urusai means shut up  
  
(Fine - but Tamahome is going to get hurt, too!! *grins happily*)  
  
Fine, fine, Kura...whatever....Tho I dun mind any! ^_^.  
  
Ne! Recap!! : Nakago got barfed on, got cleaned up. They went to restaurant. Amiboshi took off to help Cerise from the orchestra people perform. Chiriko and Mitsukake showed up. They ate at the buffet. Then the bill came. Poor Tama-kins *snicker* is gonna flip out...  
  
~*~  
  
Tamahome slowly opened the booklet....  
  
"YAAAAGGGH!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!!" He threw the book across the table, and Nakago caught it, opening it and looking at the bill.  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Interesting...They're charging extra for molesting the staff, for destruction of the buffet area, and also for eating more than a normal person."  
  
Everyone stared at Miaka, who was coming close to bursting from her clothing.  
  
"Tamahome should pay for this," Nakago said, tossing the bill back at Tamahome. He smirked.  
  
Tamahome paled. "But - but - but ..."  
  
Nuriko clapped him on the back, sending him flying face-first into a plate of left-over jello. "Aww, Tama-kins! Thank you so much! You're so generous!"  
  
He quickly sat back up, gasping for air. "Nuriko!!! What was THAT for?!"  
  
"Sorry about that," the purple-haired seishi said cheerfully. "I just meant to give you a little pat on the back..."  
  
"Yeah, but for you a pat on the back is like decking someone in NORMAL terms!" Tamahome shouted.  
  
"Oi, Obake! Sit down! LEKKA SHINEN!!" Tasuki fried Tamahome, who coughed out a puff off charcoal-colored smoke. Tasuki grinned, showing off his fangs.  
  
"Heh-heh."  
  
Suboshi grinned, too. "Hey, maybe you ARE good for something, you flamer!"  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped, and Tasuki, still grinning, began to twitch.  
  
"Heh....heh...heh-heh... LEKKA SHINEEEEEN!!!!" He cried, totally torching Suboshi.  
  
The rather crispy Seiryu seishi fell over, and Yui rushed to his side. Poor Tamahome was left all alone, because Miaka just couldn't move because she was so fat from all of the food.  
  
Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Chichiri all sighed simultaneously.  
  
"They act like children," Hotohori murmured softly, rubbing a temple. And the day had started out so well...  
  
The other three nodded, watching the fight proceed, and, eventually, Nuriko walked calmly out of the fight to sit by them. Or, more precisely, to sit next to Hotohori. He sighed as well.  
  
"I thought you were fighting with them," Hotohori said.  
  
Nuriko grinned and held up a finger. "I broke my nail. Now I'm going to have to file it." He sighed again. "I don't have a nail file, though...I wonder if Miaka does..."  
  
"I have one," Hotohori said, pulling one out of his fanny pack and handing it to him. The other seishi raised their eyebrows. He carried one with him?! Sure, he was a tad vain, but this...  
  
Just then the manager huffed over and frowned at Nuriko. "Honestly! What are you kids coming to these days?! Miss, you really should know better! If you can't stop making that gesture, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the establishment!"  
  
Nuriko turned innocent eyes on him. "Who, me?"  
  
"Yes, miss, you." The man huffed off.  
  
Nakago also extracted himself from the fight with a sigh, in one piece and perfectly composed. He raised an eyebrow at Nuriko. "It seems you have a naughty streak in you after all..."  
  
Nuriko glared at him. "Gimme a break! I just broke a nail! See?!" He help his finger up for Nakago's scrutiny. "Be nice or I'll knock you PAST Mount Taikyouku this time! Maybe all the way to Hokkan or something!"  
  
Nakago's lips thinned but he wisely held his tongue. Just then, Soi, Tomo, and Yui crept out of the fight, Yui dragging a slightly dazed and bruised Suboshi with her. Soi and Tomo grinned, giving everyone the thumbs-up sign, looking unmussed.  
  
"We win!" They exclaimed. "Without using our powers!"  
  
Tomo studied his thumb, then shrieked. "My nail!!!"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks!" Tomo took the nail file from Hotohori and this time both eyebrows went up. He had two?!  
  
They waited patiently for Tamahome and Tasuki to finish their fight, watching them pull each other names, and winced when Tasuki swore a blue streak a mile wide.  
  
Luckily for them, Tasuki finished the fight by clunking Tamahome over the head with his tessen before the manager could come back over.  
  
**  
  
("Clunked"?)  
  
Yeah. "Clunked." That's the sound it makes.  
  
(And here I thought it would echo...)  
  
Oh, shut up! .  
  
**  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry that it is so short, but I'm working on it! Finals are fast approaching, and everything's due! *runs around like a total psycho* O.o;;  
  
(I know...*groans*)  
  
*sob* So, this is mainly to say, "hi", and to make sure you all know that I'm still alive!! _.  
  
(what's with the Nuriko faces? All of your faces are having beauty marks lately...)  
  
*looks sad* I just bought FY volume eight of the manga How I love special pre-orders and a comic shop that ignores "street dates!" ^-^. Anyways, it's volume eight. Need I say more? ^^.;  
  
(No. *sigh* There's only 13 volumes of the manga over here, so I can guess what episodes that should cover *cough, cough 30 to 32 or so cough, cough...*)  
  
Yup. *sniffles* So! In tribute to my cosplay character, the guy/girl most like me, I am giving my smileys beauty marks!! ^__^.  
  
(BTW...How is NURIKO, of all people, able to intimidate MY Nakkie-poo?!)  
  
Um...Because he can? ^^. ;;;;  
  
(oh. *grrr*)  
  
Anyways! ^__^.  
  
Sorry again about the short thing, but it's all I can churn out!  
  
Coming soon! Ninja Bears, and cameos for Tori Kaze, Kitsune Hi, Ookami review and tell me if that's right, please, your spacing and capitalization was funky so I need to be sure....etc ^.~. , and Lady Naria!! 


	19. Part 16

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Sixteen!  
  
A/N: Well, we don't own FY. We wish we did, but we don't. (*nods* Yup. Or else I'd probably destroy all of Tokyo with an oversized lizard and then use the book as a paperweight...)  
  
Or at least until you got smushed by a fat chicken...*starts humming the song "magic chicken" by aqua bats*  
  
(O.o; U scare me...)  
  
I know. ^__^.  
  
(wait a minute - are you feeling ok? You haven't yelled at me yet for being here...)  
  
I'm accepting the inevitable. Besides...I'm single now. ^__^.  
  
(*cheers* Let's go pick up Nakago-clones!)  
  
...I was thinking more along the lines of Hotohori-clones.  
  
(*sigh* As usual...^^;;)  
  
^___^.  
  
(Well, peoples...we've decided to do something different this time!)  
  
We did...?  
  
(Yeah...we're going to answer a few reviews!!! ^____^)  
  
*fallz over* But - but what if some people get mad that we didn't answer THEM?!  
  
(Well, then they should send a review in and hope that we can find something to comment on!!!!!)  
  
*nods* Make sense - this is all pure "I'm bored finals are done so I'm goofing off now", so don't hurt me! It's not personal and purely for OUR enjoyment. If you like it, great! If not, oh well. I'm sorry. I'm tired and goofy! XD  
  
(...)  
  
Otaku by day, Goth by night ( You remembered my fic?! Awww...*blush*  
  
Tensai-yuki ( ("Poor tama"?!?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "POOR TAMA"?!?! WE HATE TAMAHOME!!)  
  
(*nods* Yes, that we do, precious...We hates the nasty Tama- kinssss...yesss... (BTW...You've seen Two Towers five too many times.... )  
  
Sister of Darkness ( (Anytime, anywhere, eh? *smirk* You got guts. I like that...)  
  
KittyLynne ( Ah, she who writes *great* ficcies! *grin* Well, as for amazon....where else would I buy the entire FY series on DVD for under ninety dollars? ^__^.  
  
( And thank you for the compliments!  
  
Deity ( (On behalf of us all, I would like to inform you that your bandit dance with Henry is scaring the children.) AND me! (I said children!) ... KURA!!! . (*laughs*)  
  
Sister to Daughter of Darkness ( the pairings from your fortune-telling booth will all be revealed in due time....*mwa ha ha ha*  
  
(And...that's the end of answering reviews! You know, we MAY do this again...*grin* Especially when I'm bored...And Con tomorrow!! WOOT!!! Ja, ne!)  
  
Recap!: There was a fight in the restaurant over the stupid bill. (And Hotohori's mysterious collection of nail files has appeared for some odd reason...) It had just ended when I, your charming, beautiful author decided that the caffeine pills had worn off and went to be after uploading what she had. Hey - its finals now, so please be patient with me! ;__;. Also, it's almost time for the anime con, so.... ME HAPPY!! XD ONE WEEK LEFT!! ^____________^.  
  
(Not even a week. By time we got around to finishing this, it's only one day! *glomps random Nakago-clone*)  
  
*Can't find a Hotohori-clone and vows revenge later*  
  
~*~  
  
Seeing as how Tamahome was conveniently unconscious, Nakago reached into his back pocket, removed the wallet, and handed all the cash to Mark and Minako.  
  
"Keep the change," the blonde said, smirking.  
  
"Oh, Nakago, that was so kind and generous of you!" Miaka exclaimed, rolling to her feet and trying to glomp him. Instead, she ended up stranded on her fat stomach. "Urk!!"  
  
He smirked again, replacing the wallet in its owner's back pocket. "No, not really..."  
  
Tasuki snickered, letting it slide, and dragged Tamahome's limp form behind him as they exited the restaurant.  
  
"Thanks fer lunch, Tama," Tasuki drawled as he continued down the path.  
  
Soi flitted over next to Tomo, and leaned over to him. "So..."  
  
Tomo looked at her, startled. "What?"  
  
"Why is he," she jabbed a finger at Hotohori. "Willingly standing so close to him?" She pointed at Nuriko, who was animatedly making fun of how Tamahome would react when he checked his wallet later. Hotohori laughed, all of his attention on Nuriko.  
  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly - " There was a loud 'clang', and a groan of pain. Tomo was quiet for a moment. "I thought that Hotohori would walk into a pole..."  
  
Soi nodded, watching Hotohori lift a dizzy Nuriko to his feet.  
  
Just then, another pole seemed to spring up out of nowhere and she walked smack into it, falling into Tomo.  
  
*  
  
Nuriko walked into a pole?  
  
(Yup.)  
  
And Soi?  
  
(Yup.)  
  
But...WHY?!  
  
(Because I have the keyboard! *smirk*)  
  
Oh.  
  
OH NO!! .  
  
(Mwa ha ha ha...)  
  
*  
  
Just then, another pole sprung up from nowhere, and Nakago walked into it.  
  
*  
  
(WHAT?!?! YOU GOT THE KEYBOARD?!?!)  
  
It was a special request!!! ;___;.  
  
(FROM WHO?!)  
  
*smirk* Me! ^__^.  
  
(Darn you!)  
  
It's my revenge! XD  
  
(...)  
  
Sorry - we'll type now - HONEST!! .  
  
*  
  
"Nuriko, are you alright?" Hotohori asked, trying to make sure that the smaller seishi's eyes were dilating properly.  
  
Nuriko grinned goofily as he realized exactly where he was and who was worried about him, then passed out from sheer bliss.  
  
Hotohori sighed and shook his head. "I think he'll be alright..."  
  
In the mean time, Tomo sighed and supported Soi as they kept walking, Hotohori carrying Nuriko for some odd, inexplicable reason. Maybe because he still had his nail file.  
  
No one bothered with Nakago - they just kind of left him there.  
  
Suddenly, Miaka yelped and tripped, her fat self rolling down the incline.  
  
"WWAAAAGGHH!!!" She cried. "TAMAHOMEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The afore-mentioned seishi being dragged along by Tasuki suddenly bolted to his feet, chasing after her as she started to roll up the next hill.  
  
However, her inertia wasn't nearly good enough and she began to roll backwards, running over Tamahome in the process. In fact, she proceeded to roll between the hills several times until Tamahome was very, very flat.  
  
Everyone stood there, gaping, very gad that they had chosen to remain on top of this hill where it was safe from Miaka's belly-squash attack.  
  
~*~  
  
(We're stopping here?)  
  
Oi. Con tomorrow. Ring any bells?  
  
(Oh, yeah. Kuso!)  
  
What?  
  
(I can't find my sword.)  
  
No real weapons allowed, Kura.  
  
(Oh. Never mind, then...)  
  
...OK. ^^.;;  
  
(So! We're sorry about not having tons of cameos to be done, but...)  
  
We're having a hard time finding TIME to write!! ;__;.  
  
(Well...I can write...but it's not exactly PG-13 rated or anything...*smirk*)  
  
...*whisper* Help...me...  
  
(*smirk*)  
  
Well! We'll be sure to tell you all about our first con when we return!!  
  
(Can I pick up some guys?)  
  
Only if I like them, too.  
  
(ok! *grins and runs off to finish packing*)  
  
WOOT!! Ja ne! ^_^.  
  
::poof:: 


	20. Part 17

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Seventeen!  
  
A/N: We don't own FY or Six Flags (omg it just occurred to us to add that one! We're bad...sorry six flags people...). We wish we did but we don't! ^__^.  
  
(But the con was *beep*ing awesome! ^___^ )  
  
Yeah! XD  
  
(Really, really cool!)  
  
Met a bunch of you lovely readers out there - and you know who you are - who recognized me! *blush*  
  
(Just one small problem....)  
  
Yeah. Just one - to the two of you - and you know who you are - who stalked me for two hours please don't do that? It kind of creeps me out... ^^.;;  
  
(Same here. We're not stupid. We're flattered. Really. But, that's creepy! If you wanna shop with is, that's okay, but hiding behind stuff and trailing us all over the exhibitor's room is more than a little WRONG!!! , five saiyuki pins , and six Weiss Kreuz pins! XD  
  
(I bought the second manga book for Weiss and an art book.)  
  
I have the FY Best Vocals Collection CD!!!! Yay! The one big one I was missing! *grins*  
  
(I bought two packs of Saiyuki trading cards!)  
  
Um...I bought a deck of FY playing cards for Inu-chan, and an FY ruler! ^___^.  
  
(We bought clips with FY characters on them..Well, with Hoto, Nuri, Tamahome, Yui, Miaka, and Tasuki anyways...)  
  
And we got Weiss Kreuz toys! XD  
  
(And we saw cosplayers!!!)  
  
Yeah, we met the infamous Sailor Bubba! They're making a bobble head of Sailor Bubba next year!! XD  
  
(Scary....*shudders*. Anyways...There were four priestess Miakas, about seven priestess Yuis, one school-uniformed Miaka, one Tasuki, two Chichiri's, one Mitsukake -)  
  
Yeah, that freaked me! Mitsukake?! ^^.;;  
  
(yup...One Suboshi *grin - finally!!!*, two Hotohoris, and two other Nurikos.)  
  
*cheers* No Tamahomes!!! XD  
  
(*pout* No Nakkie-poos!!)  
  
So we have an idea!  
  
(Yup - since the Seiryu Seishi are so forgotten with the exception of Suboshi - whose costume was freaking awesome - We're going as Nakago next year!)  
  
And Kagetsuya, from "Earthian". That way I can leave my hair blonde all weekend! ^__^.  
  
(You scare me...)  
  
^___________^. GOOD!  
  
(Should we write now? I mean we can post more about the con at the BOTTOM.)  
  
*thinks* Sure! ^__^. We're hyper enough! Note to fans! Mtn. Dew's new "Live Wire" flavor is awesome!! XD  
  
(Oh, god, just what YOU need...more caffeine!! )  
  
Recap!!!!: Nakago stole Tamahome's money and Nuriko, Nakago, and Soi walked into poles and Tamahome got squished flat by Miaka. (*cheers the pain to Tamahome*)  
  
*sigh* Here we go!!! XD  
  
(Btw - we apologize in advance for the crappy cameos but these made the most sense here, this way. If you totally hate them, review and you can have another one!)  
  
~*~  
  
Mitsukake sighed and started towards the flattened Tamahome, but Tasuki put his hand on his shoulder, snickering.  
  
"Don't bother - he'll be alright!" He gave the healer a fanged grin.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "If he loves her then he needs to get used to this, no da!"  
  
Mitsukake let it go and hung back with the rest of the seishi.  
  
Nakago, in the mean time, picked himself up off the ground as Tomo helped Soi walk past, the imprint of the pole still on his face.  
  
After Miaka finally managed to get herself off of Tamahome, he peeled himself up and waved at the rest of the seishi.  
  
"I'm okay!" He called, and they finally came down the hill towards the chubby miko and flattened seishi, Nakago trying to make the pole-imprint go away.  
  
*  
  
When they had finally gotten to level ground again so that no one had the fear of being squished by Miaka (though Tamahome DID get squished once more), they paused to rest. Hotohori set a still-unconscious Nuriko down next to a still-dizzy Soi and stretched his back out before examining his nails for any damage. Finding a small piece of one broken, he immediately pulled out a third nail file and proceeded to fix the problem.  
  
Tomo shook his head. The emperor may be even more nail-obsessive than he himself was!  
  
Soi tried to focus, then tried to stand, nearly falling off the bench. Luckily, Suboshi and Yui worked together to push her up into a sitting position again. She smiled and shook her head to try and clear it.  
  
Nuriko, in the mean time, was still unconscious from the sheer bliss, a rather silly grin on his face. Nakago glared at the prostrate seishi.  
  
"I have an urge to kill him," he announced to no one in particular, rubbing his forehead.  
  
Everyone more or less ignored him, except for Nuriko, who pried open one eye to look at Nakago.  
  
"I heard that..."  
  
Nakago smirked. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Yup." Nuriko kicked him in the leg, sending him flying onto his rear, then sat back again, smiling at no one in particular. "Wait...How'd we get so far?"  
  
"He carried you," Soi replied, pointing to Hotohori, who was putting away the nail file.  
  
Hotohori didn't even glance up, just nodded, fastidiously putting the nail file back in its place.  
  
Nuriko grinned again, blissfully happy. Hotohori-sama!!!!  
  
Nakago got up and stayed far from Nuriko.  
  
Tasuki fried Tamahome once more, grinning broadly, then looked around, his fangs showing.  
  
"Oi!! Lookit tha'!!" He said, pointing to the carnival-type area a few yards away. "*Beep!*ing awesome!!! Let's go!!"  
  
Suboshi's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Sw33t!!!"  
  
*  
  
(Since when Suboshi speak l33t?)  
  
Um...  
  
(That's what I thought. Cool, though...)  
  
Naturally! ^__^.  
  
*  
  
They all managed to troop down to the carnival thing, and Miaka immediately made a beeline for the cotton candy and churro stand, dragging Yui behind her, and was tailed by Suboshi, who was valiantly trying to reclaim his girlfriend.  
  
Tamahome shook his head, following Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Chichiri to the water gun games.  
  
Mitsukake took Chiriko over to the ring-toss.  
  
"Let's try this one!" Nuriko said, smiling, as he made sparkly eyes at Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori smiled back. "Why not?"  
  
"I'm sorry," said the girl behind the counter, whose nametag read 'Robyn'. "But you need at least three people to play..."  
  
"I'll play," said Nakago, smirking evilly. As the shogun, he should have no problem winning THIS particular game!  
  
"Sure thing," Robyn replied, smiling. "You wait for the bell to sound and push the trigger, and aim for that hole." She pointed. "The balloon will inflate and the first balloon to pop means that that person is the winner. The size of your prize is determined by your time."  
  
She collected their money and they took their places. The bell rang, and they pushed the triggers.  
  
However, Nakago's gun started to squirt backwards, into his face, so the race became between Hotohori and Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko drew his eyebrows together in concentration, focusing on the stream of water and it's landing point, and his balloon was halfway full when he suddenly jumped as Hotohori's balloon popped, spraying Robyn with water.  
  
Robyn grinned and rang a bell. "We have a winner!"  
  
Nakago scowled, muttered "stupid game", and stalked off to another part of the carnival.  
  
"You also set a record!" She showed him the time clock. "So! You can any size prize you want!"  
  
Nuriko pouted, but smiled at Hotohori's delighted look as he surveyed the array of stuffed creatures. The emperor looked so pleased with himself!  
  
Just then a burst of flame caught his eye. "Ah, I'll be right back!" Nuriko took off running for the two seishi. "Tamahome! Tasuki! Stop setting fire to Suboshi!! He didn't mean to hurt Miaka, he just wanted to get Yui back! Stop it!"  
  
Hotohori just smiled and continued to look at his choices.  
  
*  
  
"Aw, but Nuriko! 'Che! I wasn;t tryin' ter fry Suboshi! I was tryin' ter fry Tama!" Tasuki protested as Nuriko held them both out at arm's length.  
  
"He hurt Miaka!" Tamahome protested, struggling.  
  
Nuriko fixated him with a death glare. "Tama-kins, your girlfriend more or less kidnapped his girlfriend, okay? I mean, it's not like he used his ryuuseisui on her or something..."  
  
Tamahome sighed and wiggled like a naughty child. "I know," he whined. "But..."  
  
"But ya wanted revenge on 'em fer somethin', eh, Tama?" Tasuki grinned at the other seishi.  
  
Tamahome ducked his head and Nuriko sighed.  
  
"What am going to do with you boys?"  
  
*  
  
Yui smiled and glomped Suboshi. "Thank you! I thought that I'd die if she force-fed me another churro!"  
  
Suboshi blushed. "Yui-sama..."  
  
*  
  
Nakago huffed around to the 'toss-the-bean-bag-at-the-jars' game and plunked some money down, muttering to himself.  
  
Hefting the bean bag in one hand, he tossed it at the center of the jars.  
  
And watched it bounce harmlessly to the floor.  
  
He frowned, and threw another bean bag, this time with more force.  
  
It sailed over the top of the jars.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he picked up the last two bean bags and chucked them at the hapless employee, who made for cover, protecting his head.  
  
Nakago then proceeded to ki blast the jars down.  
  
When he had finished, he surveyed the demolished gaming booth with a rather satisfied smirk.  
  
"Well, I feel better," he said, and went to sit down on the bench after intimidating someone out of - er, after purchasing some cotton candy.  
  
*  
  
Chiriko clapped his hands after finally getting a ring to loop over the thick neck of one of the bottles.  
  
"Wai!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Look, Mitsukake-san! I did it!"  
  
The healer nodded silently, smiling.  
  
*  
  
Miaka greedily stuffed her face, maxing out one of her many credit cards on cotton candy and churros.  
  
*  
  
"I don't care," Nuriko stubbornly repeated. "Apologize to poor Suboshi!"  
  
Tamahome sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "No way!"  
  
Tasuki sighed in defeat. "Alright..."  
  
Nuriko promptly let go of Tasuki, who apologized for frying Suboshi, and then ran off to look for a game to play.  
  
After a few moments of trying to withstand a guilt trip from Nuriko, Tamahome relented and managed to apologize to Suboshi without too much dislike evident on his face, then bolted after Tasuki.  
  
*  
  
Nuriko put his hands on his hips, watching Tasuki fry Tamahome for following him 'like some shadow monster.' He chuckled at their actions. Honestly, those two...  
  
"Ne...Nuriko?"  
  
At the sound of Hotohori's hesitant voice, Nuriko turned around. "Heika? - Oh my!"  
  
Reflexively he grabbed the overly-huge ninja teddy bear that was handed to him.  
  
"For you," Hotohori said, smiling at him.  
  
Nuriko turned bright red.  
  
*  
  
Four girls walked toward the carnival area, laughing and joking.  
  
~*~  
  
(EIGHT PAGES!!!! MY FINGERS ARE FALLING OFF!!)  
  
Oi! I was typing!  
  
(Oh, yeah...Forgot that...)  
  
So! I hope that you like this and for our mysterious four girls...Who are they? What are they going to do? If you know, tell me, cause I don't! ^__^. I've spent this long SLEEPING and downloading freaking cool AMVs and playing Twister and working! *whips cracks overhead...* Hey! At least my job pays for my anime habit! Woot! ^_~.  
  
Also, lucky me! ^__^.  
  
I gots my ACen pics back, and, by golly, they totally rock!! ^__^.  
  
But honey I need to lose weight! Damn I'm fat! *sniffle* Ok, ok, so I'm not that bad, but still!! I think I should continue to exercise and maybe try a different outfit? ^^.;;  
  
Yeah, maybe! ^^.;;  
  
Ja, ne!  
  
(Ja.) 


	21. Part 18

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Eighteen!!!  
  
A/N: (We don't own FY. So don't sue us. Or I'll make good of my threat to trounce you in DDR!!! Heh. Was that good, Moeru-chan?)  
  
*sighs...* That was fine, Kura...  
  
(Good! *grins* So! Now what shall we do?)  
  
We continue the story, of course.  
  
(Oh. Right. Heh. Where were we, though?)  
  
Well, after FINALLY getting that last part up, thanks in large part to the sucky document manager of fanfiction.net that wouldn't let us upload it for three days We had them playing carnival games.  
  
(Yeah!! Then those four girls were gonna show up...the ones who never wrote back about the spelling on three of their names...Annoying, but if they get pissy about it they can complain and I'll blow them up, right?)  
  
Uh...No. They can review and complain, but they NEED to keep in mind that I gave them a couple of chapters to tell me. I even reminded them...So! I apologize in advance! And now for the recap!  
  
(We kind of just did that...)  
  
Oh. Well, then...OK.  
  
Recap: Eh. See above! ^__^. (and Kura's joke of the day!..............A dyslexic man walks into a bra...Heh. Nevermind...)  
  
*sigh* Also, we apologize for the lateness, but ff.net wouldn't let us log in for forever, and a long string of failed alternative routes followed. .;;; No!! Okay, fic time...honest! ^^.;;  
  
~*~  
  
Four girls walked toward the carnival area, laughing and joking.  
  
"Look!!" Tori Kaze said, pointing towards Nuriko. "That's a huge Ninja Bear!!!"  
  
Kitsune Hi's eyes got round and sparkly. "Ooh, I wonder where she won it!!"  
  
"I think that guy just gave it to her," Ookami said, pointing at Hotohori,  
  
Lady Naria frowned at looked closely at the two seishi. "I think...I think they're both guys..."  
  
"No way!!!" The other three shrieked.  
  
*  
  
"I - I can't just take this," Nuriko stammered, looking at Hotohori with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, you can," Hotohori told him smiling. "It's for you, Nuriko. I saw you looking at them when we took at seat at the game. So, it's for you."  
  
Nuriko's entire face went red. "Thank you, Hotohori-sama!"  
  
Hotohori frowned. "Stop that."  
  
"Eh? Nani? Stop what?"  
  
"Calling me Hotohori-sama. We're friends, so I would like it if you would call me Hotohori." Hotohori frowned slightly. "You have a stray hair - here."  
  
He reached out and replaced the strand, and Nuriko nearly fainted again. Hotohori was touching him! He had given him a present!  
  
Suddenly, he was jolted from behind and forced into Hotohori, squishing the giant bear between the two of them.  
  
"AAIIEEE!!! HELP ME!!!" Miaka ran past, clutching her food.  
  
"MIAKA!! WHERE'S ALL MY MONEY?!?!" Tamahome shouted, chasing after her.  
  
"TAMA!! STOP!!! NAKAGO DID IT!" Tasuki yelled, clinging to one of Tamahome's legs in an effort to stop him. The other seishi didn't seem to hear him, though.  
  
Nakago watched the scene from his seat on the bench, eating his cotton candy.  
  
*  
  
Chichiri yelped a startled 'no da' when Miaka almost bowled him over, and Mitsukake pulled Chiriko out of harm's way just in time.  
  
"That was close, no da," Chichiri said, sweatdropping, watching the proceedings.  
  
"WAAAHH!!!" Suboshi cried as Miaka hurtled towards him. In a valiant effort, he picked up Yui, tossed her over his shoulder, and ran for it.  
  
"Suboshi!" Yui shrieked. "Stop!! People can see my panties!!!"  
  
"Yer not wearin' yer uniform!" Tasuki shouted, still clinging to Tamahome's leg.  
  
"Yui-chan!!" Miaka cried. "Wait! I need your help!!"  
  
"I WANT MY MONEY!!!"  
  
*  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko both turned pink and stared at each other.  
  
"Ah...gomen?" Nuriko said, unsure. The bear was smashed between them and for some reason, neither of them were letting go.  
  
"Me too..." Hotohori smiled ruefully, glancing at the others all running like crazy. "Maybe we should seek a safer place to stand?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
There was a sudden, delighted squeal behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, that's evil Yes, I'm tired. You see, I lost my modem and computer for a bit due to tech difficulties and this deleted itself, so I rewrote it. So sue me! :-P  
  
Nyah-nyah...  
  
(Grow up.)  
  
Hai...gomen...I'm tired.  
  
(Then go to sleep. Tomorrow's the fourth of July. We have work tomorrow.)  
  
Hai! Ja ne!  
  
(Ja!)  
  
^_~. 


	22. Part 19

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS  
  
Part Nineteen!!  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me...I know that this has been a while... *cries*  
  
(Shut up. We have...reasons...)  
  
Whatever Kura...Anyways! Sorry it took so long to get this new chapter up! ^^.;; We've been busy.  
  
(And lazy.)  
  
Whatever. So, we're going to TRY to keep writing! Ne? ^__^. This WILL be short, but here...Something about a term paper I'm supposed to be writing..?  
  
(Ne. I want my bf...Need hug...)  
  
*whisper* She's been out of it. Lack of sleep...Anyways!  
  
Recap: I backtracked (ie copy and pasted) a bit at the start if the fic. ^__^. I'm a moron! Yay!  
  
~*~  
  
Four girls walked toward the carnival area, laughing and joking.  
  
"Look!!" Tori Kaze said, pointing towards Nuriko. "That's a huge Ninja Bear!!!"  
  
Kitsune Hi's eyes got round and sparkly. "Ooh, I wonder where she won it!!"  
  
"I think that guy just gave it to her," Ookami said, pointing at Hotohori,  
  
Lady Naria frowned at looked closely at the two seishi. "I think.......I think they're both guys......."  
  
"No way!!!" The other three shrieked.  
  
*  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko both turned pink and stared at each other.  
  
"Ah.......gomen?" Nuriko said, unsure. The bear was smashed between them and for some reason, neither of them were letting go.  
  
"Me too......." Hotohori smiled ruefully, glancing at the others all running like crazy. "Maybe we should seek a safer place to stand?"  
  
"Hai......."  
  
There was a sudden, delighted squeal behind them.  
  
* "OMG!" Tori exclaimed. "That is such a KAWAII Ninja bear!!!"  
  
Nuriko blushed. "Anou...Domo?"  
  
Hotohori noticed Miaka running their way again and grabbed Nuriko to pull him and the giant stuffed bear out of the way. Tori and the other three shrieked, jumping out of the way.  
  
Kitsune Hi shook her fist at Tamahome. "HEY JERK! QUIT BEING MEAN TO THAT GIRL!" She sighed and turned back to the cute ninja bear. "So cute..."  
  
Ookami grinned. "I like the bear, too!"  
  
Lady Naria grabbed a camera. "Photo op! Cute bear alert!"  
  
Three more cameras appeared and there was a loud shout of "Say 'cheese'!"  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko blinked rapidly to clear the white spots out from in front of their eyes.  
  
*  
  
Nakago ate some more of his cotton candy, calmly watching the proceedings.  
  
"Well, I assume that you're the problem causer?" Asked a girl with long red hair, smirking a bit.  
  
Nakago ignored her until she reached over and took some of his cotton candy. "I think you'd better behave...I work at the park, and they don't like having to deal with this ruckus."  
  
Nakago slowly turned to glare at her, only to find that standing behind her was a tall male with a goatee and mustache whose nametag read "Vincent". Hers read "Moeru". Under both names was the title "Head of Security Assistant".  
  
He sighed. He'd had enough problems today. "Fine. As you will..."  
  
"Thanks!" She smiled brightly, too Vincent's hand, and wandered off to another part of the park.  
  
*  
  
Miaka finally collapsed, crying. "WAAAAH! TAMAHOME DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!!!"  
  
Tamahome finally relaxed and went all sweet on her. "Aww, Miaka...I do love you! Don't worry!"  
  
She sniffled and continued to cry. "BUT YOUR MONEY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!!!"  
  
"No, no it's not! I love you more than my money, Miaka!" He crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
Tasuki had let go of Tamahome's leg and stood up, brushing himself off.  
  
"Obake-chan, yer lyin'! Yer fingers are crossed! LEKKA SHINEN!"  
  
Tamahome turned into a crispy critter.  
  
~*~  
  
Wow. Two whole pages done... _.  
  
(But you got the cameos done.)  
  
True.  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
We should post this now. Before they kill us.  
  
(True.)  
  
Post.  
  
(Oh. I'm typing.)  
  
Yeah. That's why it ended with Tamahome getting fried.  
  
(Hai...You would have ended with Hotohori and Nuriko being so cute it makes me sick again.)  
  
*grins*  
  
(And I want a cameo!)  
  
But...  
  
(You got one! So did your bf!)  
  
^^.;; Okay, okay...You'll get one, Kura! LATER!  
  
(Okay. That's better. I need sleep...)  
  
Yup.  
  
Ja, minna!! Please review! ^__^. 


	23. Part 20

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS!  
  
Part Twenty!!  
  
A/N: Well! We're back! Happy Holidays!  
  
(Happy Homework Days, you mean...)  
  
Aww, Kura...are you working on Geometry again?  
  
(Still.)  
  
Whoops. My bad...  
  
(Shut up. *does another problem* I'm NEVER going to use this stuff, anyways...)  
  
Well, did you hear?  
  
(Hear what?)  
  
About Viz comics?  
  
(...What about them?)  
  
They got the rights to the Angel Sanctuary manga!!! *does the happy dance*  
  
(*looks happy* OMG, that's great!)  
  
*turns to readers* We've been reading it online for a few months now. It's 20 books long and ROCKS!!! ^_____^.  
  
(*nods her agreement and then sets fire to the textbook*)  
  
Kura, stop that. *turns back to readers* I guarantee that if you're mature enough to handle the complex themes in AS, you'll love it!! Keep an open mind! ^__^.  
  
(I want to be the Mad Hatter...)  
  
Shut up.  
  
(*evil glare*)  
  
Okay! Recap time!!! *scuttles off to keyboard*  
  
Recap: Pictures were taken, Nakago got yelled at, and Tamahome got fried. All is right in my world.  
  
(Same here. Tama got fried. I'm so VERY happy!!!!)  
  
Oog. Kura's happy. Be afraid..  
  
~*~  
  
The sunlight filtered through the carefully-landscaped trees, making patterns on the ground. Nearby, children laughed, chasing each other through the carnival, and cheerful music played.  
  
Tamahome coughed out a puff of smoke and fell to the ground.  
  
"Tamahome!!!!" Miaka wailed, sinking to ground, bawling like a baby.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "Tasuki-chan, you shouldn't have done that, no da..."  
  
Tasuki smirked, a fang showing. "'Che! It's jus' Tama!"  
  
*  
  
The four girls said their cheerful goodbyes and disappeared before Hotohori and Nuriko could see straight.  
  
"This is cute," Suboshi said.  
  
"It is," Yui added slyly.  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko turned to look at them nervously.  
  
Another flash went off.  
  
"Proof!" Suboshi shouted gleefully, absconding with the mini Polaroid camera he'd just bought from the nearby gift shop. "Proof the emperor's a fag!"  
  
"HOTOHORI-SAMA...IS NOT...A...FAG!!!!" Nuriko shouted, releasing Hotohori and the giant stuffed ninja bear to pick up the popcorn vendor's cart and throw it at Suboshi.  
  
The teen fell to the ground, twitching.  
  
"Suboshi~!" Yui cried, running to his aid.  
  
*  
  
Soi and Tomo shook their heads sadly and wandered into the gift shop, and Hotohori quickly followed them, dragging Nuriko along with him.  
  
*  
  
As Yui tried to pry Suboshi out of the crater, a shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see a rather tall, intimidating female with jet black hair and a glare.  
  
"How many times do you teenagers need to be told that there is no horseplay in this amusement park? Honestly! It's posted everywhere!" Sunlight flashed off the "Head of Security" name-badge, which read "Kurayami". "I'm getting sick of this job."  
  
"But we didn't - " Yui started to say as Kurayami knelt and hauled Suboshi up.  
  
"I don't need to hear it," she said coldly, and dropped Suboshi down next to her. "I hate teenagers. Behave."  
  
And with that, she walked away, giving cold looks to anyone who looked at her funny.  
  
Suboshi groaned, saying that his arm was broken - which it wasn't - in order to get Yui's attention.  
  
*  
  
"Hotohori-samaaaaaa!!!! My arm's attached, you know! I'm awfully fragile to be dragged around!!!" Nuriko followed the emperor willingly into the shop, his starry eyes belying his protests.  
  
Tomo cackled. "I think you're protesting too much, Nuriko..."  
  
Soi laughed softly, shaking her head as she sorted through the basket of bracelets. "Honestly. The two of you act like a secret couple or something..."  
  
Hotohori turned nine shades of red and hugged the Ninja bear. "So?"  
  
Nuriko blushed and immediately zoned out. Did Hotohori like him?!  
  
Tomo poked Nuriko. "Wake up, gay boy."  
  
Nuriko glared at him. "Hey-!"  
  
Luckily, before he could start a fight, Hotohori handed him the Ninja bear, blushing.  
  
"I believe this is yours, Nuri-chan."  
  
Nuriko fainted out of sheer joy.  
  
Soi sighed. "Honestly...Do you like him?"  
  
Hotohori blushed even more and nodded as he helped Tomo to get Nuriko into a sitting position against the wall.  
  
Tomo cackled under his breath, and Soi grinned. "Are you going to tell him?"  
  
Hotohori didn't answer.  
  
*  
  
Nakago continued to eat his cotton candy as Chiriko and Mitsukake steadily won almost every game there was. Of course, every time Chiriko talked about some complex equation to say how he won said game, Mitsukake just nodded silently.  
  
Then is struck him - where were Soi and Tomo and why weren't they fawning all over him?!  
  
*  
  
Tasuki laughed and wandered away from Tamahome with Chichiri in tow.  
  
Miaka looked helplessly at her boyfriend.  
  
"Waaah!! Tamahome's all French-fried!" She suddenly stopped crying. "Yay! French fries!"  
  
Tamahome screamed. "No! No, Miaka! Not French fries! Fingers! My fingers! And they're still attached!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
"Oh, poor Suboshi,' Yui said soothingly, pulling out her first aid kit out of her pink fanny-pack and hugging him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hai, Yui-sama..."he replied, going starry-eyed and mush-brained.  
  
Just then, Amiboshi came running up, panting. "Suboshi!!! Are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm...perfectly fine," he said, staring up at Yui.  
  
The other twin tried to catch his breath. "Oh, good....Well, I'd better get back, then!"  
  
Then he ran back off the way he'd come.  
  
*  
  
Nuriko stirred, opening his eyes, and found himself nose to nose with Hotohori, who then...  
  
~*~  
  
*yawns* Well, I'm zonked.  
  
(Me, too...But I got a cameo!!! ^__^.)  
  
Sorry to leave you all hanging....  
  
(Psssh....You KNOW he'll kiss him...Eww. I can't believe I just said that...)  
  
*grins* Ain;t it cute? *gets all sparkly-eyed* So! Enough trauma for one evening now to post this and go to bed!  
  
(Bed?!)  
  
Yes! It's 148 AM you, you ....you vampiric freak!  
  
(FREAK?!)  
  
*eep!* No, not freak, you wonderful vampire-loving person.. *rolls mental eyes*  
  
So! We go! ^_^. Good night, all!!  
  
(*huggles plushie of her bf* Nite!)  
  
*huggles her plushie too.* Tee hee! Now for pleasant dreams!! ^_~.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
(Oyasumi nasai!!)  
  
PS: Any cameos out there? Please give a first name and short description, as well as perhaps any seishi you'd like to be featured with! ^__^.  
  
PPS: Please read and review!  
  
PPPS: And KittyLynne recently updated! EXCELLENT work! And thanks for the reviews! ^__~.  
  
Ja ne! 


	24. Part 21

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS!  
  
Part Twenty-One!!  
  
Also known as: The Christmas Special Posted in the Middle of January Because the Author Is Lazy and Tired and Was Working but Is Now Jobless.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Santa Claus! Honest!  
  
A/N: Gomen nasai, minna-san! ^__^. Well, I have no real excuses. Well, okay. It's Christmas/Winter Break. I wanna play! (  
  
(Me too. We just finished finals, after all...so we deserved a break!)  
  
Yeah. What she said! ^__^.  
  
(*rolls eyes* Well, we are also addicted to Final Fantasy VII)  
  
*twitches* Cloud must die.  
  
(Yeah...We want to know why you can't just kill Cloud off and then HELP Sephiroth destroy the planet.)  
  
Erm...Yeah. But back to the topic!  
  
(*sighs* Hai, hai...)  
  
In the past 1.5 months, we have made incredible discoveries!  
  
1. animepavilion.com and cartoonpassion.com are two great, low-priced, reliable anime sites! Not DVDs, persay, but plushies, cards, CDs, etc.  
  
2. When you work at Crabtree and Evelyn, don't have better sales than the manager, because she'll freak thinking that you're after her job and fire you.  
  
3. Falling in love with your boyfriend may make it harder to sleep at night. Yes, this IS a shout out if I can get him to read this: I love you, Vincent! ^-^.  
  
4. Anime is good. We highly recommend Saiyuki. IT ROX.  
  
5. Pleather is hard to sew, but I am making a Yoji costume!!  
  
(okay. Enough, Moeru!)  
  
*grins* Hai, Kurayami-chan!  
  
(*grits teeth* Oh, and our car is broken.)  
  
But we're going to Anime Central 2004 in May anyways! Wai!  
  
(*wanders off muttering about how to harm Moeru if she keeps rambling*)  
  
Also! Thank you for the happiness at my last update, The One And Only Natsume!  
  
Also, to Eikou: Don't worry about being a minimalist at 1am in reviews. It's 2:08 am and Im up writing this. I will NEVER figure out why, but that's okay. ^__^.  
  
Thank you again for a wonderful review, Kitty Lynne! And please update soon! ^__^. (and Im sorry if I'm copying your Tasuki-speak, but it helps...gomen!)  
  
One more thing before the recap! - I enjoy all of the cameos that I got requests for! Wow! Do that many people even READ this? Geez! ^______^. In other words, I'm doing something to squeeze them all into this chapter!!! I have your fave characters and the one description I was given, which is all good. One person also gave me a scenario, but I'm sorry, I'm not going to use it because I feel that it puts the character you wanted OUT of character, but otherwise the idea was sound and amusing! So, don't worry. You'll steal deal with candy!! ^__^.  
  
Recap!: Tamahome is getting chewed on - not out - by Miaka. Suboshi got smushed for insulting Hotohori, and is being cared for by Yui and her magic first aid kit from the depths of her pink fanny-pack. Soi, Tomo, Nuriko, and Hotohori are in the gift shop. Amiboshi is off playing for the band. Chiriko and Mitsukake are playing the various carnival games and winning big time. Nakago has just now realized that he is not being fawned over. Ph34r his l4ck of f4wning! Er...sorry. Too much Megatokyo! Tasuki and Chichiri are wandering around. So! I think that's everyone!!! Let's go!  
  
~*~  
  
Nuriko stirred, opening his eyes, and found himself nose to nose with Hotohori, who then...  
  
* (heh. Bet you HATE that...)  
  
Nakago rose from the bench, tossing his empty cotton candy cone into the nearest trash receptacle and went in search of his personal fan club entourage, nearly knocking over a cute little girl in overalls chased by an old bag.  
  
Ignoring Tamahome's cries of pain as Miaka munched merrily on his fingers, he strode off to the gift shop. Theme parks always had ostentatious trinkets, and where there were ostentatious trinkets, there was Tomo. And, lately, where there was Tomo, there was Soi.  
  
*  
  
"Where are we going, no da?" Chichiri asked as Tasuki towed him along the paths of games, away from the fried Tamahome.  
  
"'Che!" the bandit said. "We're goin' away from the *beeping* obake!"  
  
Suddenly, they came to a halt as they saw...  
  
*  
  
Yui hugged Suboshi, who seemed to be in heaven about the whole deal.  
  
"Are you okay now, Suboshi?" she asked, pulling away and stuffing the first aid kit back into her fanny-pack.  
  
Suboshi grinned and nodded. "Yeah! And I still have the picture!"  
  
Rather triumphantly, he held up the unwrinkled Polaroid of Hotohori, Nuriko, and the giant Ninja Teddy Bear.  
  
Yui smiled, wondering if she could get Chiriko to post it on kounankoku.com.  
  
*  
  
Tamahome managed to pry Miaka off of his fingers and start crawling for safety, self-suffering tears streaming down his face.  
  
Why me? Why me? I could be making lots of money, but no, here I am, being eaten alive by my girlfriend! Why me?  
  
Miaka shook her head and stared at Tamahome, then said, in her best little girl voice. "Tamahome, where are you going? You promised that you'd be with me forever!"  
  
*  
  
(Ooh, nice dose of guilt. Thank God she didn't cry again.)  
  
He says "You're Welcome."  
  
(...Shut up and type, smart mouth.)  
  
^__^.  
  
*  
  
Nuriko stirred, opening his eyes, and found himself nose to nose with Hotohori, who then...  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chichiri popped in between the nose to nose seishi.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Nuriko screamed, smacking the chibi-Chichiri with the giant Ninja Teddy Bear.  
  
Chichiri flew into the wall. "Itai no da..."  
  
"Ch-Chichiri..." Hotohori said as he pulled first Nuriko and then the monk to his feet while Tomo and Soi sweatdropped and tried to hide from Nakago's impending approach through the gift shop door. "What are you doing, scaring people like that?"  
  
"Because no da!" Chichiri poofed back to normal size. "I found Santa Claus no da!"  
  
"Santa?" Nakago said from behind them. Soi and Tomo jumped guiltily. "Hmpf. Santa does not exist."  
  
""Che! Of course he does!" said Tasuki, coming in behind the blonde. "There ya are, 'Chiri! Are we gonna go meet th' guy or not?"  
  
"Shanta...Kurasu?" Soi repeated.  
  
Tomo laughed. "Kakakakakakakakakaka....Why not? I'll ask for some nail files..."  
  
*  
  
Trooping out of the gift shop (without buying any of the over-priced goodies, much to the cashier's dismay.), they cringed as Miaka delivered blow after blow of verbal guilt to Tamahome.  
  
"...And that's another thing! You always say that you'll take care of me, and yet when I'm hungry, you complain about the money! You don't love me more than money! You want me to starve to death and - "  
  
"Miaka!" Yui said, grabbing her friend. "Calm down! You're drawing a crowd!"  
  
"Drawing a croud?" Miaka asked, taking up an easel and pointing at a sketch.  
  
Yui sighed. "No, Miaka, that's not what I meant."  
  
"She means that you're attracting attention, Miaka-chan!" Nuriko said, touching Miaka lightly on the nose in a playful manner.  
  
"Oh," Miaka said, then tried to argue her point. "But Tamahome doesn't love me more than his money!"  
  
Yui shook her head sadly, and was about to speak when Chichiri interrupted.  
  
"Miaka, I found Santa, no da!"  
  
Miaka's green eyes got very big and very shiny.  
  
"Santa Claus?" Tamahome said, looking confused.  
  
"Yeah! He's a great big guy who delivers lots'a presents around th' world!" Tasuki said, hauling Tamahome to his feet.  
  
It was Tamahome's turn to get shiny eyes. "Free stuff! Yes!Jackpot!"  
  
He tried to take off running with a sack, but was stopped by Nuriko's hand on his collar.  
  
Nuriko tsked softly. "Santa only gives presents on Christmas, Tama-kins, and then only to people who've been good."  
  
Nakago frowned. He was doing good. So why didn't he ever get any presents from Santa?  
  
Soi and Tomo fawned all over Nakago, their hair smoking slightly from the chi-blast punishment they'd taken earlier.  
  
Suboshi whooped excitedly. "Let's go! I'll tell Amiboshi!" He proceeded to write on his arm.  
  
Hotohori smiled. "I'd like to meet Santa...and thank him for all of the mirrors that reflect my beauty."  
  
Everyone except Nuriko sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's go, no da!" Chichiri said impatiently.  
  
*  
  
They all trooped into Christmas Town, their eyes wide, but were promptly stopped by a tall, handsome-looking man with small sunglasses, a black suit, and an in-the-ear radio.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with the Santa?" he asked. He was wearing a silver nametag decorated with candy canes. It said: 'Kagato, Head of Santa's Secret Service'.  
  
Yui and Miaka stepped forward, their eyes wide and innocent. "We...we want to sit in Santa;s lap," Yui said. Miaka nodded.  
  
Chiriko tugged on Kagato's jacket. "Me, too! I want to meet Santa!"  
  
Mitsukake placed a protective hand on Chiriko's shoulder and smiled silently at Kagato.  
  
Kagato looked them all over, then moved away to speak into his sleeve, then returned. "Very well. You may see Santa, sit on his lap, and have your picture taken with him. But no troubles, or else."  
  
It was very to hard to look threatening when your nametag had candy canes on it, Chichiri thought as they all nearly ran past the man to the line to meet Santa. As an afterthought, he mentally added; no da.  
  
*  
  
They were waiting in line when Amiboshi caught up to them, grinning. "We won the orchestra thing!"  
  
Suboshi glomped his brother, sending them both crashing into the ground. "Yay! That's great! Now we can meet Santa together, right, Yui-chan?"  
  
Yui smiled at them. "Hai, Suboshi."  
  
Miaka tugged at Tamahome's arm, ad he sighed, handing over a five-dollar bill, and she ran to the popcorn vendor.  
  
"Aww, how cute," Tasuki snickered.  
  
Tamahome glared at him, and was about to say something when Chiriko spoke.  
  
"Tasuki? What are you going to ask Santa for?"  
  
Tasuki tilted his head to one side, thinking about it. "Hmmm...ya know, Chiriko, that's a good question! I wan'...That's it!" He grinned widely and snapped his fingers. "I'm gonna ask him fer a big box of fire crackers!"  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped at Tasuki's victorious pose. "Anou....that might be dangerous, no da!"  
  
"Nah!" said Tasuki. "They'd be fun!"  
  
Tamahome laughed. "No way, the best thing to ask for is..." There was a long, dramatic pause. "Money!"  
  
Everyone just kind of looked at him, then ignored him.  
  
"What?" Tamahome said indignantly. "Well? What do YOU think the best thing to ask for is?"  
  
"mmpfhrmble!!" Miaka said, coming back with her mouth full.  
  
Yui laughed. "Food, Miaka? Again?"  
  
"Mmpf bmfrthntshmfrks!" Miaka replied.  
  
"No! Textbooks are a good gift to ask for!"  
  
"I want yo-yos!" said Suboshi.  
  
"Sheet music!" said Amiboshi.  
  
Nuriko looked at Hotohori. "What would you want?"  
  
Hotohori tossed his hair and sparkled. "I have everything I want."  
  
"Oh," Nuriko answered, smiling. "I would want..."  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" shouted a loud voice through all of the commotion that they were making. All talk ceased to look at a girl with short white hair and blue eyes in an elf costume. She smiled. "Much better!"  
  
She cleared her throat. "I am Wyrd, your elf hostess today! I will be helping you pose for your pictures with Santa after you sit on his lap!" She gestured to another elf-girl on the Santa Dais with a camera. "That is Poly, and she'll be taking your photos today! After she decides that the picture is a good one, be sure to get your pick-up number from her!"  
  
"And after that," Wyrd continued, "Go see Wingweaver - " Another elf waved cheerfully from behind a counter. "And she'll print your photos and give you your complimentary candy cane!"  
  
She surveyed them with a sparkling, cheerful look. "Do you all have that?" They nodded. "Good! Then it's time to meet Santa!"  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi pushed to the front of the line with Yui. "We want to go first! Please!!!"  
  
Wyrd smiled at them. "Sure!"  
  
Yui smiled. "Ne, Suboshi, why don't you take this picture with Amiboshi? I want to take one with Miaka, like when we were little."  
  
Miaka smiled and glomped onto Yui's arm. "Yui-chan!!"  
  
Suboshi nodded, and dragged Amiboshi after Wyrd, who was motioning for them to come over to Santa.  
  
"So who am I supposed to be with?" Tamahome asked, looking slightly hurt.  
  
Tasuki draped an arm around his shoulders. "I'll go with ya, Tama!"  
  
"I'm not a cat!"  
  
"'Che! Fine! Take yer photo alone, then!"  
  
"No! I'm sorry, Tasuki!"  
  
"Heh heh...Thought ya'd see it my way!"  
  
"I deal with idiots," Nakago scoffed, tightening his ponytail. "I can handle going alone."  
  
"Me, too, no da!" Chichiri said happily, poofing next to him.  
  
"Mitsukake, will you go with me?" Chiriko asked, straightening his overalls nervously. "I've never met Santa before..."  
  
The healer nodded silently, smiling.  
  
Soi straightened her ponytail, then put it back through her "angel" hat. "Tomo?"  
  
"Kakakakakakaka...Here's the mirror."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*  
  
Wyrd took Amiboshi and Suboshi's gray backpacks, then told them to sit on Santa's lap. "Okay...Scoot over just a little to your left...Good! Poly?"  
  
Poly gave her a cheerful thumbs-up. "Perfect, boys! Don't move..." She snapped the photo. "There we go! Alright! Now let Santa do his thing!"  
  
Both twins leaned into Santa, grinning widely.  
  
*  
  
Kura?  
  
(what?)  
  
What time is it?  
  
(3:06.)  
  
Ouch. Okay. I'll type faster...  
  
*  
  
Finally, when everyone had gleefully glomped the jolly, white-bearded Santa and whispered their wishes into his ears, they lined up to get their photo claim tickets from Poly. (of course, Wyrd spent a lot of time frustrating Nakago by re-posing him. First he was too tall, then his hair was looking funny...The seishi are wondering if this was on purpose.)  
  
"Daaaaa!" Chichiri said, popping in front of her, and she laughed good- naturedly.  
  
"Here you go!" She handed the ticket to the merry monk, and looked at the twins, who gave her shiny eyes and big, brotherly grins. "And here's your ticket, too, boys. You can pick up your photos over there."  
  
Poly pointed at Wingweaver, and the twins took off after Chichiri, snatching up their backpacks. (And how they knew whose was whose is amazing. I mean, they both have the same gray backpack. Go figure.)  
  
Wingweaver smiled at Chichiri. "Hello! May I have your claim ticket, please?"  
  
"Of course, no da!" He held it out to her. She typed into the computer and the printer started whirring.  
  
"Would you like a candy cane?" She held out the tray.  
  
"Thanks, no da!" Chichiri took one, unwrapped it, and stuck it in his mouth. Of course, the sight of a smiling monk with gravity-defying hair sucking joyously on a candy cane is a pretty funny sight, so she laughed.  
  
The twins showed up with their ticket, followed by Miaka and Yui. (And yes, Miaka tried to eat the whole tray of candy canes, but luckily Yui was able to stop her.)  
  
Soon after that, they were joined by Chiriko and Mitsukake, Soi and Tomo, Nakago, Nuriko, and Hotohori.  
  
*  
  
Having claimed their pictures, they all oohed and aahed over them, then someone dragged out the park map, and yet another "where shall we go next?" argument ensued.  
  
Finally, they decided on...  
  
~*~  
  
*phew*  
  
(No kidding. 10 pages. My fingers hurt.)  
  
Yeah. *smiled happily* But, hey! We finished, and it's only 3:16! I guess this means we can post this now?  
  
(No. You KNOW they're going to ask to know WHAT the seishi wished for.)  
  
Crap. Fine!!!  
  
*grins* If you want to know who took pictures with who and what people wished for, scroll down and watch the Kirby dance.  
  
@@Also, if you don't celebrate Christmas, I'm sorry, but I don't know that much about other holidays, and this is the most widely known, ne? ^__^. ;;; So, please don't take any offense, because none is meant. =)  
  
Now! WATCH THE KIRBY DANCE!  
  
")  
  
")  
  
")  
  
")  
  
")  
  
")  
  
")  
  
")  
  
(")  
  
(^ 'o'^)  
  
There!  
  
^__^.  
  
PICTURES: (in no particular order)  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi went together. There are awfully cute, ne? They are making kawaii little peace signs!  
  
Chichiri went alone (no da)! He also went chibi for the photo. (If anyone gets the idea to draw this, PLEASE email a copy! It'd be so kawaii!!!)  
  
Yui and Miaka went together. And, yes, Miaka is holding a popcorn container in the photo.  
  
Soi and Tomo went together as well! So cute! Soi is on Santa's lap, and Tomo is on the ground, grinning. I think they're starting to enjoy each other's company.  
  
Nakago went alone. He looks kinda weird in his picture. Then again, glowering at the camera kind of does that.  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki also went together, and Tasuki is grinning, pointing his tessen at the camera. Tamahome is making a peace sign.  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko went together, too, and the giant Ninja Teddy Bear is on the side. They look happy, and are smiling. Santa looks like his lap is going to break from all of the non-children using him as a chair.  
  
Chiriko and Mitsukake went together, as well. Chiriko is on Santa's lap, hugging Santa, and Mitsukake is kind of standing there, smiling.  
  
WISHES (again, in no particular order)  
  
Chichiri wished for a new fishing pole.  
  
Chiriko wished for the Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 computer game.  
  
Mitsukake wished for a speaking role. KIDDING! Sheesh. He wished for some fish for Tama.  
  
Tamahome wished for money. You figured he would, and you're right.  
  
Tasuki wished for a night out drinking sake with his best friend, Koji.  
  
Nakago has threatened to hurt us terribly if we tell you what he wished for. ^^.;;  
  
Soi wished for a new wardrobe.  
  
Tomo wished for some new makeup. Oddly, I am surprised that neither of them wished for Nakago to fall in love with them.  
  
Amiboshi told Santa that he wanted his brother to be happy. I think that's sweet.  
  
Suboshi told Santa the same thing. It still think it's sweet.  
  
Miaka wished for Tamahome to buy her lots of food with the money he would wish for.  
  
Yui wished for textbooks. I'm not that surprised.are you?  
  
Nuriko wished for Hotohori to fall in love with him.  
  
Hotohori asked nicely for us not to reveal his wish. So we won't.  
  
The giant Ninja Teddy Bear won't answer Santa. Go figure.  
  
So, that's it! READ AND REVIEW!! ^__^.  
  
Tee hee.  
  
Ja mata!  
  
(Later) 


	25. Apology and Explanation!

Author's Note:  
  
Okay. Yes I am planning on updating.  
  
In fact, I had a chapter ready except for a TBC and note....  
  
Then I had finals.  
  
No big, right?  
  
Well, then my hard drive erased itself.  
  
Hooray! I suck!  
  
After a few days of Tasuki-like language, I fix the computer.  
  
However, I now need to go to Anime Central.  
  
I return from ACen: I am moving this Friday now!  
  
Why me?  
  
We promise to update SOON!!!  
  
In the meantime, are you still there?  
  
I do appreciate your patience and email pocky is welcome!  
  
More ACen rant in my next chappie!!! :)  
  
Love, Moeru and Kurayami (who is packing the manga while looking desolate) 


	26. Part 22

FY TRIP TO SIX FLAGS!!  
  
Part Twenty-two!!  
  
Authors' Note:  
  
We are SO sorry.......Honest, we are.  
  
(We had midterms, then a new job.......)  
  
Then finals, then ACen - aka Anime Central - then moving.......  
  
(Then the hard drive erased itself. That was fun. We're planning an otaku raid on Dell.......then Microsoft.)  
  
So, we're REALLY sorry!! But, we're back!! . And Pioneer is now releasing FY dvd by dvd - right after me and all my buds finally afforded and bought the box sets.  
  
(Shut up and write the chapter - it's 3am and we have to be up EARLY tomorrow.......)  
  
Ugh. Kay.  
  
Recap!!!! - The seishi and mikos got to meet Santa! -. Then they wandered off.......  
  
By the way - I haven't installed word yet, so please forgive any typos for now. When I find the evil microsoft office disc, Ill try to fix this.......sighs  
  
Having claimed their pictures, they all oohed and aahed over them, then someone dragged out the park map, and yet another "where shall we go next?" argument ensued.  
  
Finally, they decided on...  
  
" 'The Gut-Buster!' " Tasuki grinned, looking up at the 450-foot tall, 90mph flame orange ride.  
  
"Kowaii no da......." Chichiri said, looking up at the large, intimidating structure.  
  
Even Mitsukake seemed to pale, but no one really noticed. Chiriko suddenly reverted to childishness as his character disappeared, leaving the healer to worldlessly cart him off to the ball pit.  
  
Tamahome winced as Miaka glomped onto his arm. "Tamahome, I'm scared! Buy me a churro!"  
  
Tamahome sighed, knowing full well that by 'a' churro, she meant the whole cart, then walked off to do so.  
  
Nakago glanced up at the ride. "Finally. Something.......interesting."  
  
"Of course, Nakago," Soi purred as she held onto Nakago, then stuck her tongue out at Tomo, who returned the gesture.  
  
"Kakakakakakaka......." Tomo cackled evilly. "This would be a perfect time to implement my 'falling from a great height' illusion......."  
  
Chichiri sucked on the end of his candy cane. "Why this ride, no da?"  
  
Tasuki just shrugged. "Looked cool an' all - thought we could give it a try!"  
  
Nuriko smiled, hugging his giant ninja teddy bear tightly and looked up at Hotohori, who was eyeing the ride speculatively. "Ne, Hotohori-sama, are you going to go on it?"  
  
Hotohori smiled down at Nuriko. "Just a moment......." He unzipped his fanny pack and pulled out a can of extra-hold hairspray, did his hair, put the can away and smiled again. "Now I am."  
  
"Me too." Nuriko surreptiously sidled closer to Hotohori, almost knocking over Tomo with the giant teddy bear.  
  
"Dibs on front!!" shouted the twins in unison.  
  
"Dibs on th' back!" shouted Tasuki. He smirked, showing off the fangs. "Cuz that's where th' whiplash is!"  
  
Chichiri gave the ride a long-suffering look. "I think I'll pass, no da......."  
  
"Me too," Yui said, looking worried. "I don't want to see my candy cane again......."  
  
Miaka munched happily on a load of churros, clutching Tamahome's arm. The seishi sighed. He was going to be dragged on this ride regardless of if he wanted to go or not.  
  
Tasuki frowned at the monk. "No way, 'Chiri! Yer ridin' wit' me!"  
  
The monk sighed. "Daaaa........"  
  
Nakago looked at Soi and Tomo. "I want to ride alone."  
  
Soi and Tomo pouted simultaneously. Soi let go of Nakago's arm and grabbed Tomo's.   
  
"Let's go look at the clown show instead, Tomo."  
  
"Kakakakakakaka......."  
  
Yui shook her head. "I'll go watch Chiriko play at the ball pit."  
  
Miaka waved at her friend's retreating back. "MMmphhf, gggguiiiI!!!"  
  
(translation: bye, yuiiiii!!!)  
  
The line moved pretty fast and soon the seishi and one remaining miko were all at the front of the line. The twins quickly took their seats in the front, with Nakago behind them, after depositing their backpacks in the bin. Nuriko had the audacity to buckle in the ninja bear next to Nakago with a warning that consisted of "If the bear dies, you die", before gleefully strapping himself in next to Hotohori.  
  
Tamahome and Miaka took their seats, two of the attendants forcing Miaka to relinquish the remainder of her churros, much to Tamahome's relief. He hadn't been looking forward to them flying around and smacking him in the face during the ride.  
  
Tasuki crowed with joy as he grabbed onto the handrail. "Whooo!"  
  
Chichiri poofed in a few extra restraints for himself, just in case.  
  
The attendant pushed the button, and the train slowly began it's departure and up the track to the first, terrifying drop.  
  
Yes, it was short. I'm tired. .;;;; I work tomorrow.  
  
(But our new room has lots of anime posters. We are happy.)  
  
So, give us a review, we'll be as quick as we can about getting up part 23! :)  
  
By the way - Thank you all for the 101 reviews!!!! .  
  
We love you all!!!! XD  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
